


it's all going wrong

by gvenchan (athma)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, Fantastic, Incest, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athma/pseuds/gvenchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>made in your head (c)<br/>— Так вот, — продолжает Кибом и стучит себя пальцем по виску. — Все дело в голове человека. В том, как он воспринимает отношения, в том, какие у него на них запреты, ограничения и дозволенности. Осознанные или неосознанные.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's all going wrong

_I need a place where I can make my bed  
A lover's lap where I can lay my head_

Темин тогда в первый раз пробует пиво на вкус, решая, что это неимоверная гадость. Потом Кибом, фыркнув, подводит его к барной стойке и заказывает какой-то коктейль, Темин даже не слышит название — и не хочет, в принципе. Кибом с макияжем выглядит достаточно взросло, 

(в клубе его постоянно дергают за руки, шлепают по заднице — все, парни и девушки, — называют _деткой, моя нежная девочка_ , как только не называют; Темин предпочитает не расстегивать свою куртку просто на всякий случай и не поднимать головы. Он видит, насколько взбешен Кибом всем этим, но знает, что злость никогда не будет направлена на него)

чтобы не показывать студенческий, да и какая разница, возраст там все равно фальшивый, поэтому скоро перед Темином возвышается огромный стакан с кучей фруктов, соком и, кажется, водкой.  
 _Это лучше, чем вся та дрянь, которую я тебе раньше пихал_ , небрежно поправляет Кибом челку и обращает свой взгляд на танцующих. Темин честно не знает, что он здесь делает.

_О чем ты хотел поговорить_ , негромко выдыхает Темин, когда стакан уже наполовину пуст. Он ничего не чувствует, по правде говоря, разве что музыка становится немного тише для него.  
 _Как ты относишься к инцесту?_ , задает Кибом вопрос тогда.  
Темин моргает пару раз: Кибом все так же смотрит в зал, все так же опирается одной рукой на стойку, закинув ногу на ногу, и вообще не проявляет интерес к разговору. Значит, дело действительно серьезное, решает Темин.  
 _Инцест?_ , повторяет он. _Эм. Никак не отношусь._  
Кибом косит в его сторону, вздергивая бровь.  
 _Я правда не думал об этом никогда_ , пожимает плечами Темин. _Говори конкретнее._  
 _Допустим_ , тянет Кибом задумчиво, _допустим, ты когда-нибудь смотрел на Джинки, как на мужчину?_  
 _На Джинки?_ , прыскает Темин, выплевывая обратно в стакан жидкость. _Ты серьезно? Он же…_  
Кибом смотрит на него, у него угольки вместо зрачков, и Темину внезапно становится слишком неуютно.  
 _Он же Джинки_ , неуверенно заканчивает он, _просто… старший брат._  
 _В этом суть инцеста_ , закатывает Кибом глаза. _Ты смотрел когда-нибудь на своего брата по-другому? Хотел его?_  
 _Нет,_ с отвращением выплевывает Темин, _как вообще можно? Он же… он же кусок придурка неуклюжего, как можно?  
Если учитывать то, как ты его обожаешь, я не обращу никакого внимания на эти слова_, скучающе отвечает Кибом. _Значит, ты не можешь о нем подумать как-нибудь по-другому, он твой брат и точка.  
А в чем проблема-то?_, пытается уйти от темы Темин.  
Кибом в общих чертах рассказывает про своего двоюродного брата. А потом наклоняется поближе к Темину и шепчет:  
 _ты многое теряешь._

_Что_ , тупо думает Темин. _В каком это смысле._  
Кажется, он думает вслух, потому что Кибом улыбается по-кошачьи и, покачав головой, отстраняется и уходит на танцпол.  
Перед тем, как исчезнуть совсем, Кибом одними губами говорит имя, и Темин впадает в еще больший ступор. А потом его начинает тошнить, он с трудом докарабкивается до туалетов клуба, целуясь с унитазом под звуки чьего-то спаривания.  
От этого его почему-то тошнит еще больше, он клянется больше никогда ничего не пить из рук Кибома и направляется домой,

(они с Джинки живут одни, потому что больше никого нет — хорошо, что Джинки был уже совершеннолетним, и не было никаких детдомов; у Темина есть свои ключи, он даже не ошибается с номером квартиры, царапает пару минут место вокруг замка, все немного кружится)

и в коридоре квартиры, вытянув ноги и обнявшись с веником, сопит Джинки. Темин делает кислое выражение лица и тяжело вздыхает, пытаясь вызвать в себе хоть какой-то намек на раздражение, но боже, он слишком любит этого недотепу. Темин аккуратно поднимает Джинки с пола, закидывая его руку себе на плечо, он гордится тем, что выше его ненамного и что он может смело принимать заботу о хёне на себя, и тащит его в спальню.

_Ты придурок, хён_ , пыхтит сквозь зубы Темин, закидывая его на разостланную постель, еле видимую в темноте. Джинки мычит, не разлепляя глаз, и перекидывает Темина через себя, умудряясь попасть ему локтем в лобешник. Темин обессилено разваливается по оставшейся части постели, не утруждаясь сдвинуть свои ноги с бедер Джинки.

_А ты идиот_ , бубнит Джинки. _На телефон бы посмотрел хоть раз._

_Пфф_ , думает Темин и выпрямляет руку, _ай! мелкий уродец_ , шипит Джинки, кажется, хватаясь за нос. _Ха-ха_ , почти злобно смеется Темин изо всех сил, но получается какой-то хрип или даже свист. Он устраивается на подушке удобнее и смотрит пару секунд на профиль Джинки. Сердце мгновенно начинает наполняться невнятной нежностью; _э, это мне не нужно_ , успевает подумать Темин и отрубается.

*

— Дура, подъе-ом! — зычно кричит Джинки и опускает Темину подушку на голову.  
— Отвали, мать твою! — отпихивается Темин, пытаясь собрать мозги в кучку после пробного раскрытия глаз. — Отвали, у меня одна пара! Не пойду никуда!  
— Пойдешь, — весело пробует еще разок Джинки, — английский знать надо, вдруг работать повезет в крупной фирме… Подъем, я сказал!  
— Оссань! — вопит Темин, пихает того в живот коленкой и зарывается поглубже в одеяло. — Оборзел!  
— Это хто тут оборзел, — стягивает с него защиту Джинки и ловит бултыхающиеся ноги за щиколотки. — Считаю до трех!  
— Хён-НЕТ! — успевает проорать Темин.  
Джинки мстительно заключает:  
— Три! — и щекочет Темину пятки.

(единственное, что Темин ненавидит в жизни больше, чем молоко с медом, это щекотка, и Джинки это прекрасно знает)

— Хён, пилять! — плачет Темин и, извернувшись, ловко переворачивается вместе с Джинки, падая при этом на пол.  
— Уй, — говорит Джинки, не поморщившись, и внезапно серьезно предупреждает: — В следующий раз улизнешь с Ки напиваться — отшлепаю.  
Темин мстительно ерзает на нем, убирая из-под попы острые бедренные косточки и приземляясь на мягкий живот.  
— Ой как страшно, — кривляется он, высунув язык, — ты еще скажи, что я еще слишком мелкий для алкоголя.  
— Так и есть, мелочь пузатая, — кивает Джинки. Темин открывает рот, чтобы съязвить что-нибудь в ответ, но замирает.  
— Ты чего? — удивленно спрашивает Джинки. — И вот только не вздумай на правду обижаться.  
Темин смотрит на него ровно две секунды, все еще переваривая, но потом быстро встает, не забывая подать руку.  
Джинки хватается, у него все еще озадаченный вид, Темин пытается улыбнуться, но быстро улепетывает в ванную, сославшись на то, что у него во рту мусорная помойка.

В ванне он смотрит на себя в зеркало, раскрывая глаза все шире и шире, а потом прижимает ладони к пылающим щекам.  
— Чертов Кибом, — шепчет он отражению. — Ну и приснится же. Как мерзко.  
Он передергивается, припоминая подробности, но потом все же глухо стонет, пряча еще и глаза.  
Мозг продолжает прокручивать на темной стороне век всю ту бредятину, вот блять, выдыхает Темин и быстро скидывает с себя одежду. Все кожа пылает, и Темин почти до хруста выворачивает кран холодной воды на полную.

Джинки из кухни слышит глухой вопль, но пожимает плечами.

*

Оно действительно жжется изнутри, как бы Темин ни пытался залить это всевозможными способами. Кибом раз за разом говорит ему, ты многое теряешь, и боже, бо же! — это все совсем не соотносится с Джинки, потому что Джинки, мать его, это просто Джинки — старший брат, иногда редкостный мудак, иногда единственное спасение, самый лучший на свете хён. Хён, который зовет его, Темина, дурой, идиотиной, чем только не зовет обидным, и по-прежнему остается в глазах Темина человеком с золотым сердцем, завернутыми в трубочку мозгами, неадекватными шутками и — братом.  
Братом.  
А не мужчиной. Не парнем. Это же Джинки.

(лажовая логика, Темин знает, но такое разграничение вполне себе принцип)

— Как спалось, деточка? — спрашивает Кибом издевательски.  
— Как твои дела с Чжонхёном? — в тон ему улыбается Темин.  
Кибом заметно мрачнеет и залезает на подоконник рядом с ним.  
— Дура ты, Ли Темин, — поморщившись, выдает он. Темин пожимает плечами.  
Они сидят так пару минут, просто ничего не делая, а потом Кибом тянет Темина за рукав толстовки.  
— Такие футболки следует запретить законом, — говорит он, показывая пальцем на знакомую фигуру, приближающуюся к ним. — И сажать всех, кто будет коситься на его ключицы.  
— Я не понял, — подозрительно косится Темин на него, — это что за поползновения в сторону моего брата? Вали к своему Чжонхёну!  
— Я — страж и ценитель красоты, — пафосно изрекает Кибом, не обращая внимания на то, что Темин нагло спихивает его с насиженного места, — а Ли Джинки, черт бы его побрал, обладатель самых соблазнительных косточек ключиц, плеч, запястий, а еще гу…  
— Фу, заткнись! — кривится Темин. — Еще чего не хватало, выслушивать про прелести братца от тебя.  
— Это оскорбление?! — возмущается Кибом.  
— Отставить брачные игрища, — вставляет Джинки, подхватывая соскользнувшего-таки с подоконника Кибома. — Темин, ты куда сейчас?  
Темин делает лицо, но все же отвечает:  
— В репетиционку, естественно. Жду Чонина и сразу сваливаю.  
— Захвати с собой поесть, не забудь, — напоминает Джинки, копаясь в сумке.  
Кибом посылает Темину грязный взгляд и незаметно проскальзывает Джинки за спину, обвивая его за талию. Темин сверлит глазами сначала переплетенные пальцы, а потом делает мысленно аккуратную маленькую дырочку промеж его глаз.  
— Вот, по дороге домой зайдешь в магазин, купишь овощей, у нас салат закончился, — всовывает ему деньги Джинки. Темин хмурится, потому что хён, у меня же свои есть, не нужно, но Джинки поворачивает голову в сторону, спрашивая Кибома, удобно устроившегося на его плече.  
— А тебе что?  
— Мамочка соскучилась по папочке, — мурчит Кибом, и Джинки только беззлобно фыркает, застегивая все замки.  
Темин хочет пнуть Кибома промеж ног, потому что это его брат, черт возьми, что он вообще делает.  
— До вечера, — машет ему Джинки и разворачивается; Кибом отлепляется от него и, подмигнув Темину, направляется вслед за старшим.  
— Все в порядке? — чуть заинтересованно спрашивает Чонин, подошедший минуту спустя.  
— Конечно, — отвечает Темин, подавляя себе желание прибить все живое на свете.

(Кибом слишком рискует, так откровенно клеясь к Джинки, потому что Темин собственник по отношению ко всему; и это, в конце концов, неприлично, они друзья или как? Он подумал о том, что это может быть неприятно? Зачем он так вообще?)

(единственное, что Темин обходит стороной в своих размышлениях, совершенно не подозревая ни о чем, — это то, что такие отношения между Джинки и Кибомом были всегда.)

*

— Я так устал, ох, — стонет Джинки, сваливаясь на диван рядом с Темином.  
Темин мычит что-то безэмоционально, продолжая листать каналы, не обращая на того внимания. А потом принюхивается — Джинки слишком отчетливо пахнет шампунем и манго — и лениво поворачивает голову.  
Джинки стягивает тюрбан с головы, чуть сползая по спинке, и долго и устало выдыхает.  
Темин мимолетно скользит по выпирающему острому кадыку, ключицам, темным соскам и отворачивается.  
— Ты б хоть оделся, — невыразительно зевает он.  
— Я так уста-ал, Темин-а, — повторяет Джинки выразительно. — Мне лень.  
— Ну так спать тогда вали, — цокает Темин языком и тыкает его под ребра. — Вали-вали!  
— Семинар завтра, — бормочет Джинки, медленно поднимаясь и поправляя сползающее с бедер полотенце. — Перечитать бы лекции, так что спать откладывается на неопределенное время.  
— Ты и так все знаешь, — успевает дать ему под зад Темин, хитро улыбаясь, — так что иди на свидание с кроватью. Все равно других у тебя не предвидится еще полгода.  
— Зараза, — медленно оборачивается Джинки, нехорошо прищурившийся. — Ты хёна вообще уважаешь или где?  
— Хён не в том положении, чтобы просить об уважении, — не удержавшись, хрюкает на розовое полотенчико с сердечками Темин.  
— Мелочь зажравшаяся, — говорит Джинки и молниеносно хватает щиколотки Темина. 

(пятки Темина, пятки Темина, опять и снова)

Темин просит пощады уже на полу тридцать секунд спустя.  
Джинки победно улыбается при виде раскрасневшихся щек младшего — хотя черт его знает, что скользит в этой улыбке — и отпускает его.  
Темин пытается отдышаться от смеха, потом приподнимается на локтях, оценивая свое положение. Одна его нога закинута Джинки на плечо, вторая плотно прижата к боку того, а шорты нещадно сползли.  
— Весьма компрометирующее положение, — посмеивается Джинки. — Милые семейники со Спанч Бобом, кстати. Кибом подарил?  
— Придурок, — обессилено выдыхает Темин и бьется затылком об пол.

*

— …красивый. Очень, — слышит Темин, возвращаясь из себя на грешную землю.  
— Ты специально? — тоскливо спрашивает он у Кибома. — Ты чего пытаешься этим добиться?  
Кибом задумывается ненадолго, а затем пожимает плечами.  
— Да ничего.  
— Это как? — мрачно смотрит Темин.  
— Мне нравится тебя подкалывать, — улыбается Кибом.  
— Мне это действительно неприятно, — серьезно говорит Темин. — Правда. Прекрати.  
— Ладно, как скажешь, — быстро сдается Кибом, понимая, что шутить уже как-то не хочется.  
Воцаряется молчание, и Темин доедает свой бутерброд. Они с Джинки до сих пор готовят друг другу по привычке.  
— Нет, правда, — неловко поднимает Кибом глаза. — Я не хотел. Просто может, ты бы вошел в мое положение. Это совсем не смешно.  
— Разве я смеялся? — возражает Темин. — Но пойми, существуют рамки.

(смешно, потому что, сколько Темин себя помнит, Джинки — единственный, ради кого он стал тем, кем он есть сейчас; единственное солнце в его жизни — фу, как сопливо звучит, но Темин не мастер слов; Джинки, который совсем не осудил, Джинки, который любит его таким, какой он есть, и — ололо, блять, что я за деревенщина, знает Темин; рамки существуют только для Джинки, и подумать о нем в каком-то другом смысле Темину очень сложно) 

(очень сложно, еще сложнее то, что Темин очень хорошо помнит, что ему тогда снилось, кто снился. Темину до сих пор хреново от этой мысли, но ладно, он пытается списать это на тот самый разговор и алкоголь в крови.)

*

У Джинки очень деликатные руки,

(перестань выражаться, как из рекламы кремов, ментально пинает себя Темин; почему он вообще думает об этом)

очень красивые запястья, худые, но не слишком — пальцы с всегда аккуратно подстриженными ногтями: Джинки не бросает игру на фортепиано, в отличие от Темина. Джинки очень резкий в очертаниях и очень сильный,

(хён, говорит Темин тихо, хён, поклянись, что никогда не сделаешь это со мной.)

потому что о его щелбанах ходит легенды по всему университету, да и не только в этом дело. Джинки очень сильный еще и духом, и у него всегда есть силы на них обоих.  
Джинки правда очень красивый, соглашается с Кибомом Темин, бездумно что-то чиркая в тетради. Кроме того, что он самый лучший хён на свете.

*

Джинки и Темин часто спят вместе — потому что Темин остается Темином, который с детства залезает к хёну под одеяло, а Джинки, на самом деле, никогда не может отказать своему младшему. В этом нет ничего такого, в этом ничего нет, кроме, разве, того, что оба нещадно храпят, пинаются и разваливаются друг на друге, а потом ходят усталые и невыспавшиеся.

(когда в голове две мысли: _он красивый_ и _он самый лучший во всем мире человек для меня_ — никто не знает, прогрызут ли они черту с двух сторон, или, все же, все останется на своих местах)

Поэтому когда они уже почти спят, а Темин, не задумываясь, не сомневаясь ни капли, просто лежит рядом с тихо сопящим Джинки на животе, болтая ногами и упиваясь тем чувством нежности, которое его посещает нечасто,

(отчасти оттого, что Темин уже настоящий взрослый мужчина, а от этого чувства обычно всегда хочется плакать, а это, опять же, несовместимые друг с другом вещи)

и поднимает руку, чтобы провести по обветренным губам самыми кончиками пальцев,

(Джинки — это всего лишь Джинки)

Темин впервые думает о том, что это было бы интересно — попробовать губы Джинки. Интересно — именно в такой формулировке и никак иначе. Темин не чувствует в этом _ничего такого_ , в его голове все выглядит весьма туманно и совсем недостижимо, и, ну — _всего лишь интересно_.

*

Темин ненавидит транспорт, потому что существуют часы пик.  
Темин ненавидит общественный транспорт еще хлеще, потому что ему всегда приходится ездить на нем в часы пик.  
Еще Темин ненавидит транспорт потому, что хочет вертолет,

(это совсем не смешно, кстати говоря, и вертолет — самое идеальное средство передвижения для Темина, который опаздывает в универ, потому что в воздухе пока не продолжено дорог, которые могут оказаться занятыми, а спать хочется всегда и много; пиздец логика, но это неважно)

Но, к сожалению, покупка вертолета и личный пилот — это тебе не кеды новые купить.  
Но, в конце концов, у Темина всегда есть Джинки, чтобы скрасить это ужасное времяпровождение в чертовых автобусах.

Темин выше, поэтому держится одной рукой за верхнюю планку, а второй крепко сжимает в кулаке одежду Джинки: тот может улететь в другой конец, вывалиться из дверей на остановке и разбить все, что только можно разбить в автобусе, — в этот раз держаться тому, кроме как за Темина, не за что.  
— Ай, Джинки-хён, — шипит Темин, тряся ногой, — поаккуратнее!  
— Прости, — уныло бормочет Джинки, — резко остановились… о…  
Темин успевает схватить его покрепче, прежде чем толпа, состоящая из пятидесяти процентов теток, сорока — дядек и десяти — бедных студентов, наваливается на них двоих. Темина еще сильнее вжимают в спинку кресла бедром, Джинки неловко обнимает его за пояс, опуская голову вниз и пытаясь найти место, куда можно было бы поставить ногу,

(это же Джинки вжимает его в кресло)

о боже, думает Темин, у него внезапно перехватывает дыхание — Джинки мажет губами по его открытой шее — о боже.  
— Черт, Темин, прости, — раздраженно цыкает тот, все-таки отпихивает от себя слишком обнаглевших и дает Темину вздохнуть свободно.

Темину не дышится свободно.

*

— Как у тебя с Чжонхёном? — робко спрашивает у Кибома Темин.  
Кажется, того не волнует, почему внезапно поднялась эта тема, а то Темин не знает, почему это его волнует.  
— Чжонхён? — задумывается Кибом, как-то уходя в себя. — Да никак, в общем-то. Он же не знает.  
— Ты ему не сказал? — говорит Темин, чтобы Кибом не умолкал.  
Ему это неинтересно.  
— Нет, Темин-и, — внезапно грустно улыбается Кибом, — как ты себе это представляешь? Привет, Чжонхён, мы с тобой знакомы целую вечность, да еще и к тому же близкие родственники, давай потрахаемся? Он же ходить по дому в трусах перестанет.  
Темин закатывает глаза.  
— Это единственное, что тебя волнует?  
— Темин, — качает Кибом головой. — Знаешь, говорят, что не существует дружбы без любви, и что дружба — та же самая любовь по сути, а?  
— Чего это ты внезапно, — бормочет Темин в сторону.  
— Так вот, — продолжает Кибом и стучит себя пальцем по виску. — Все дело в голове человека. В том, как он воспринимает отношения, в том, какие у него на них запреты, ограничения и дозволенности. Осознанные или неосознанные.  
Темин потерянно кивает.  
— И такому, как Ким Чжонхён, будет очень сложно сломать стену в мозгах, — заключает Кибом.

(кажется, думает Темин, кажется… кажется…)

*

Темин просыпается, потому что кто-то настойчиво пихает его во всевозможные места.  
— О боже, Ли Тэмин, — жалко скулит Джинки, не открывая глаз, — перестань стонать, как порно-актриса, и вали в ванну, дай поспать…  
Что, тупо думает Темин, беспорядочно оглядываясь.  
— О, переста-ал, — доносится из подушки. — Ли Тэмин, либо я отказываюсь спать с тобой, либо ты находишь себе парня, это же невозможно…  
Темин тяжело дышит, не вслушиваясь в глухое нытье, постепенно стихающее; Темин пялится в пространство перед собой, а потом, сгорбившись, зажимает себе рот, прикрыв глаза и сгорбившись.

(Темин кусает его адамово яблоко, затем зажимает кожу на выпирающих ключицах между зубами, до крови, до крови; он держит Темина за запястья, Темин смотрит на него и непрерывно обещает себе, ему, я никогда не причиню тебе боли, я никогда не причиню тебе боли, я никогда)

Все окей, говорит себе Темин. Мало ли что. Все окей, всего лишь сон.  
Он проводит языком по горящим губам и, тихо захныкав, запускает руку под резинку сбившихся пижамных шорт.

*

— Чувак, у тебя проблемы? — первым делом спрашивает Кибом.  
Темин моргает.  
— Джинки говорит, что плохо спит в последнее время, — разъясняет тот. — Зная о том, что спит он обычно как слон у себя в кроватке, то несложно понять, что это ты его будишь.  
Темин думает, что сказать, и отвечает честно.  
— У меня недотрах.  
— Так найди себе кого-нибудь, — закатывает Кибом глаза. — Тот же Чонин…  
— С ним я танцую, — прерывает Темин.  
— Одно другому не мешает, — игриво виляет задницей Кибом в каком-то диком — Темин подумал другое слово — движении и присаживается наконец рядом с младшим.

(у Темина нет проблем пока, потому что пока он не думает об этом; но, наверное, не думать люди могут только во сне, да и то не факт; во снах Темину становится только хуже)

— Меня беспокоит кое-что, — внезапно для себя выдавливает Темин.  
— Что, деточка? — взволнованно хмурится Кибом, и Темин прощает ему это только из-за отсутствия какого-либо намека на издевку.  
Сложнее то, что Темин еще не сформулировал проблему даже для себя.

Это ничего, что мне интересно, как это — целовать своего брата?  
Это ничего, что мне снится, как я трахаю своего брата?  
Это ничего, что Темин хочет лечь под нож, лишь бы у Джинки все было хорошо?

Темин бледно улыбается онемевшими губами.  
— Джинки-хён плохо ест, — говорит он. — Что мне делать?

(Кибом знает, что отвечает совсем не на тот вопрос.)

*

— Темин, у тебя все в порядке? — аккуратно спрашивает Джинки, присаживаясь к тому на диван. Темин устало мотает головой и втягивает носом запах крепкого кофе из кружки у Джинки в руках.  
— Не пей на ночь, — сонно мямлит он, утыкаясь в свой локоть, лежащий на спинке, и удобнее подворачивает под себя ногу, — а то не заснешь.  
— Ладно, — покорно соглашается Джинки и отставляет кружку на журнальный столик. — И все же, тебе ни с чем не нужна помощь? Может, с учебой?  
— Да нет же, — вымучивает Темин, — сегодня слишком устал просто, мы на все сто выложились на тренировке.   
— И как танец? — улыбается Джинки.  
— Отлично, — кивает ему Темин, заражаясь ею. — Хотя все еще есть над чем работать.  
Джинки мягко смотрит на него, а затем раскрывает объятия, приманивая его к себе. Темин позволяет себе подползти к нему и закутаться в нем, как в самой надежной защите от всего внешнего мира; так всегда было и так всегда будет.  
— Темин, ты можешь мне обо всем рассказать, ты же знаешь, — шепчет Джинки, чуть раскачиваясь. — Если захочешь, и я так, на всякий случай. Хён тебя любит.  
Темин крепко стискивает зубы и молчит, потому что не может ничего сказать.  
Джинки так редко говорит эти слова, они настолько ценны для него; а Темин уж и подавно не разбрасывается признаниями в стиле сопливых девчоночек… — ладно, Темину слишком сложно сказать что-то такое, всегда сложно, неважно кому,

(Джинки особенно, потому что Джинки — это Джинки, самый любимый человек на свете, тот, кого Темин любит больше себя в сотню сотен раз)

(Темин наконец понимает: Джинки мой брат; как я могу такое о нем думать, как— что— о боже мой, твердит Темин про себя, о боже мой)

поэтому он молчит и сдерживает соленую волну, прокатывающуюся девятым валом внутри него.

*

Стена уже разрушена, а Темин видит обломки только сейчас, не понимая, что ему делать: то ли строить из былых кусков новое, то ли поливать оставшееся горючими слезами.  
Новое не держится, все ссыпается обратно оземь, а плакать Темин совсем не привык, или отвык уже, скорее.

Джинки — его брат;  
он любит Джинки, любит до безумия;

(и последний пункт можно было бы воспринять нормально, по-братски, но)

он хочет Джинки.

Еще никогда в жизни — ни когда он уезжал от родителей, ни когда он признавался Джинки в том, что гей, ни когда, ни ког да — он не чувствовал, чтобы что-то из этого было неправильным; а теперь это чувство настигло его и загрызает до ошметков кожи с кровью между зубов.

Джинки мягкий, острый,

(Темина почти ведет в сторону, когда он примечает, какие острые позвонки у основания шеи Джинки, когда он сидит над работой, сильно наклонив голову)

и Темин знает, что всегда любил Джинки целиком — просто за то, что он был только им, его старшим братом, человеком, от которого у Темина в детстве были круги в глазах от обожания и его душащих объятий. В Джинки невозможно не любить что-то.  
А сейчас это _целиком_ — как будто другого оттенка и окраса, оно еще глубже у Темина в сердце, втекает через маленькое отверстие и хватает все содержимое Темина в один большой кулак.

Что мне делать, думает Темин.

Что ему делать?

— Темин! — окликают его перед третьей парой. Темин поднимает голову, смотрит на Джинки растерянно и встает с лавочки.  
— Темин, — заговорчески-счастливо говорит Джинки, наклоняясь к нему, — Темин-а, я должен тебя кое с кем познакомить.

Лучше бы я сдох, думает Темин.  
Он абсолютно и совершенно точно не знает, что ему делать. 

*

Ступор немного отступает за те несколько несчастных минут, что они идут по направлению к одной из аудиторий для смешанных потоков. Темин решает, что на этом ему лучше пока не заморачиваться, потому что есть сотни дел поважнее — например, надо бы уже домашку по английскому сделать, да и не только по английскому,

(Темин не берет во внимание то, что все эти рутинные вещи рассыпаны по лестнице его приоритетов, а на самой верхней ступеньке все равно всегда был Джинки; Темин не хочет забивать себе голову этими вещами, потому что он знает, что это никогда не доводит до добра в принципе, понял уже по своему не слишком богатому, но все же опыту.)

но потом ступор настигает его с удвоенной силой. Его ставят в линеечку с Кибомом, который выглядит так, что у него кто-то сожрал все мозги, и неприлично пялится на какую-то девушку. Темин, чуть покачнувшись, тоже смотрит на нее, подозревая, что выражение лица у него теперь абсолютно такое же отупевшее.  
— Ким Чжинми, — говорит Джинки, вставая рядом с ней. — Она согласилась со мной встречаться, и…  
— Оппа! — пихает она того в бок. — Что значит «согласилась»? Да я полгода ждала, пока ты смелости наберешься!  
Темин медленно поворачивает голову к Кибому, и тот делает то же самое.   
— М-м, — говорит Кибом, пронзая Темина многозначительным взглядом. — Я всегда удивлялся, как ты в этом цветущем общесте умудрился остаться натуралом. Может, ты просто…  
— Кибом, без лекций, — перебивает его Джинки. — Я уже слышал все, что только можно, про латентный гомосексуализм и не хочу об этом вспоминать.  
Темин задумчиво клацает зубами, оглядывая ее. Милая, хрупкая, даже рядом с его братом, который вовсе не Геракл, но то, что выносит его, привыкшему к обычным темным макушкам, — это ее короткие гранатово-красные волосы.  
— Чжинми-а, это Кибом, — представляет их тем временем Джинки, — мой друг. А этот молодой человек — Темин, мой младший брат. Земля вызывает Темина, прием.  
— Я не выпал отсюда, — говорит Темин, не меняя каменного выражения лица.  
Девушка улыбается под его оценивающим взглядом и, подойдя поближе, кланяется.  
— Рада знакомству, — протягивает она руку, — надеюсь, мы подружимся. Вы много значите для Джинки-оппы.  
Кибом неохотно, с царским видом пожимает ее узкую ладонь. Темин смотрит ей в глаза, пытаясь найти причины для мгновенной ненависти,

(девушки — слишком глупые, умеющие визжать ультразвуком существа, которые загонят под каблук любого парня, если захотят, поэтому Темин немного их побаивается, но больше презирает; исключений практически нет, потому что Темин настолько умело выискивает поводы для нелюбви, что вряд ли с этим может сравниться даже Кибом; впрочем, Кибом может быть лучшей подружкой, если захочет, даже если ненавидит весь слабый пол в принципе)

но там только спокойствие, уверенность и, возможно, даже ум.  
— Позаботьтесь обо мне, — стандартно выговаривает Темин и вяло изображает рукопожатие, смотря на по-дурацки улыбающегося Джинки за ее спиной.  
Джинки испускает почти видимые лучи любви и счастья и показывает большие пальцы.  
Ну, думает Темин, это же хорошо? У Джинки все хорошо?  
Значит, все окей.

*

Темин приползает к Джинки ночью со своей подушкой, честно ожидая, что его пинкоми под зад выпрут из комнаты, но Джинки не только пододвигается, давая тому устроиться спиной к старшему, но еще и неожиданно тискает его и обнимает, как плюшевую игрушку.  
— Так мы все еще спим вместе? — оборачивается Темин, но, зашипев от боли в шее, быстро переворачивается на спину, почти соприкасаясь с Джинки носом.  
У него закрыты глаза, пахнет зубной пастой с какой-то ненавязчивой примесью.  
— А что? — мямлит Джинки. — Не хочешь уже? Тогда чо приперся, вали обратно.  
Темин скептически косится на него, потому что рука с живота никуда не исчезает, но Джинки уже наполовину в мире снов.  
— Так у тебя же девушка, — тихо говорит Темин, переводя глаза на темный потолок. По нему быстро начинают танцевать темные и светлые пятна.  
— Так мы же не трахаемся, — несоображающе бубнит Джинки в подушку.  
— Аргумент, — фыркает Темин, переворачиваясь обратно и пододвигаясь к тому еще чуть поближе.  
Джинки накрывает его одеялом. Темин закрывает глаза, размеренно дыша, хотя сердце все еще не сошло с ускоренного темпа после тех слов.  
Тогда Темину кажется, что ничего не изменилось, все по-прежнему; что крыша его на месте, не съехала никуда потому, что стены подломились, как соломенки; что фундамент принципов все еще твердо стоит под ним.  
Он быстро засыпает.

*

В принципе, ничего не меняется, с удивлением замечает Темин. Джинки волшебным образом умудряется сделать так, что он и не вспоминает о больном, и проводит с ним столько же времени, что и раньше.  
Хитрая, умная и все понимающая задница, качает головой Темин. Всё знает о том, как Темин ко всему относится.  
Ничего не меняется — и Темину хочется на самом деле, чтобы все стало хуже, сдвинулось с мертвой точки, на которой он застрял. Это не смешно, ни капельки.

— Ты встречаешься с кем-то? — спрашивает его Чонин, когда у них небольшой перерыв.   
Темин выхлебывает половину бутылки с водой зараз и устраивается на полу так, чтобы потом попа не казалась плоской.  
— С чего ты взял? — интересуется он.   
Чонин пожимает плечами.  
— Танцуешь по-другому.   
Темин приподнимает брови, ожидая продолжения.  
— Ну, в том смысле, что, — немного тормозит Чонин, — больше туда вкладываешь.  
— Я всегда так, — не понимает Темин, чуть хмурясь.  
— Ладно, забей, — встает Чонин и подходит к сумке, проверяя мобильный.

(Темин мало что соображает, когда танцует, потому что так для него и должно быть — нельзя думать во время музыки, можно только двигаться, подчиняться музыке и трахаться со своим отражением в зеркале; но Чонин очень четко понимает это, хоть и не может сказать; в Темине действительно меняется кое-что — ему становится плевать на свое отражение, и он малодушно закрывает глаза, и тогда музыка и его восприятие делают так, что у него кипит кровь; — Темин танцует теперь не для себя, хоть и не понимает этого)

(Однажды ему снится, что из зеркал на него смотрит Джинки, смотрит очень пристально, считывающе, горяще; так, что Темин почти осязает его взгляд, не пропускающий ни дюйма его блестящей кожи, почти чувствует прикасающиеся к нему руки, от которых он не в силах убежать — хотя это всего лишь взгляд; это пошло и грязно — и это не танец, это секс; но Темин все равно забывает обо всем, когда открывает глаза.)

— А почему ты решил, что у меня кто-то появился, м? — все-таки спрашивает Темин после раздумий.  
— Потому что, — отвечает через несколько секунд спустя Чонин, — потому что… Что-то изменилось, и я предположил первое, что пришло на ум.  
Темин фыркает и раскатывается колбаской по полу.

*

— Тебя совесть не мучает? — спрашивает Темин.  
Кибом непонимающе поворачивает к нему голову.  
— В смысле, оттого, что Чжонхён — именно твой брат, — разворачивает мысль Темин.  
Кибом нехорошо прищуривается, но у Темина не так уж и много вариантов, у кого он может это спросить (их нет), да и вообще, Кибом всю эту кашу заварил у него в голове, пусть и разгребает; Кибом прищуривается, и Темин знает, что если не сделать вовремя правильное выражение лица, он все поймет.  
— Что-о? — почти обиженно тянет он.  
— Тебя так интересует эта тема, — пожимает Кибом плечами.  
— Ты сам виноват, — повторяет Темин его жест.  
— Ну, как тебе сказать, — приступает к делу Кибом.  
Он подпирает кулаком щеку и поднимает глаза к потолку.  
— В принципе, я не такой уж и хороший человек, — поджимает парень губы, — да и не сказать, что верующий, поэтому если дело не доходит до детей, то — нет, пожалуй, нет. Да и не настолько нас можно считать братьями, которые в один горшок ходили. Вон, он только живет у меня сейчас, а до этого мы виделись несколько раз в год.  
Темин понимает, что слова Кибома не накладываются на его ситуацию.  
Потому что они с Джинки — с детства.

(Темина грызет то, что обычно грызет друзей, которые сближаются сильнее, чем того требуют их нормы: Темин предает их предыдущие отношения, по-своему плюет на светлый образ, который сложился у него в голове; Темин не может сдержать свои желания, разогнавшиеся до неумолимой скорости, и именно это его мучает; — только он слишком мальчик для того, чтобы осознать это.)

— А вообще, раз уж мы снова об этом говорим, — оживляется Кибом, хлопая ладонью по столу, — любовь есть любовь, и неважно, между кем она зародилась — между мужчиной и женщиной, между мужчиной и мужчиной или между…  
— Хён, нет, только не опять, — кривится Темин, не слушая болтовню того, и трет лоб.

*

— Хён, с чего это мы идем в кино? — без энтузиазма спрашивает Темин, когда они уже стоят у касс и выбирают фильм.  
Джинки оборачивается к нему, ухмыляясь:  
— Тебе правду или то, что хочешь услышать?  
— Хён, — вздыхает Темин.  
— Вообще, — переводит взгляд Джинки на экран, — Чжинми не смогла пойти, и я подумал, что давно мы с тобой не проводили время где-то вне дома.  
— То есть из-за Чжинми, — цедит Темин, чувствуя, что начинает кипятиться.  
— Нет, из-за тебя, дура, — закатывает Джинки глаза. — Если бы не захотел вытащить тебя куда-нибудь, то остался бы дома — опять же с тобой, но кинотеатр все же лучше просмотра какой-нибудь драмы в трусах на диване.  
— Я не смотрю драмы в трусах на диване, — возмущается Темин.  
— Еще и полбанки мороженого хомякаешь обычно, — пронзает его многозначительным взглядом Джинки.  
Темин складывает руки на груди и дуется.

Фильм какой-то стремный, но оно и ясно, выбирал же Джинки, поэтому через пятнадцать минут после начала Темин начинает кидаться попкорном. Джинки замечает его махинации, только когда уже пятая голова начинает вертеться в поисках источника прилетевшей кукурузы.  
Темин делает вид, что он император (самый верхний ряд позволяет), все остальные существующие в зале людишки — его подданные, а экран — это вид на гору Фудзи.  
Не хватает только флейты на заднем плане, и вообще, его можно фоткать и запихивать на обложку Вога.  
— Темин! — больно шлепает его по руке Джинки, сидящий через кресло. Темин айкает и испепеляет его глазами. — Оборзел, что ли?  
— Мне скучно! — яростно шепчет Темин. — И вообще, я тут не причем!  
— Паршивец мелкий! — Джинки хватает его за шею и тянет на себя, щипая за нос. Темин попутно выпихивает из-под спины два подлокотника и старается издавать как можно меньше шума, потому что он все-таки вежливый сын своих родителей.  
— Пилять! — вырывается у него, когда Джинки дергает его ухо. — Хён, ты тиран и подлец!  
— Ты как с хёном разговариваешь! — без угрозы шипит Джинки. — Каков тонсен, таков и хён!  
Темин от борьбы сползает на пол и, ухитрившись, сваливает того на пол тоже и подминает под себя. Все это начинает напоминать детскую потасовку — за исключением того, что они уже не дети, и Темин уже далеко не ребенок, чтобы не видеть в происходящем подтекста.  
Хорошо, что они одни на несколько рядов, успевает подумать Темин, а затем Джинки пинает кресло коленом, им на головы сваливается бадина, и весь попкорн высыпается к ним на голову.  
— Хён, — пытается остаться в доминирующем положении, вздыхает Темин. — Ты ловок, как Кибом на льду.  
Джинки пыхтит, и Темин адски смеется про себя — хоть в чем-то он сильнее его.  
— Я передам ему, что ты считаешь его бегемотом.   
— Тогда я эмигрирую, — кивает самому себе Темин. — В Китай.

(видимо, его мозг еще не настолько повернут, чтобы из любого соприкосновения делать какую-то невразумительную пошлятину; Темин очень хочет вернуться обратно, когда его голова еще не была засорена такими мыслями, когда Джинки был всего лишь братом, когда не было так сложно; это неплохой повод начать ненавидеть Кибома, но тот ни в чем не виноват по сути, Темин знает)

Кресла сбоку дают тень, Темин почти не видит, что-где-и-как; — Джинки внезапно стихает, и Темину становится страшно.  
Он чувствует бедрами чужое тепло, чувствует его в пальцах — потому что держит запястья того, но хуже всего то, что Темину по-прежнему _интересно._  
— Хён, — еле слышно говорит он, наклоняясь. — Хён, ты чего?  
Джинки отвечает через несколько секунд.  
— Ничего, Темин-а, — тихо смеется он. — Просто подумал о том, что так не будет вечно.

(так уже не есть сейчас)

Темин ощущает лепестками касающееся кожи его скул дыхание и нерешительно застывает, убирая хватку с рук.  
А потом вздыхает и, по-дурацки царапнув поцелуем Джинки то ли в щеку, то ли в подбородок или уголок губ, обнимает его.  
— Давай без этого, — просит он.  
Джинки хмыкает ему в ухо и обнимает ответно.

Они садятся теперь уже рядом, убирая подлокотник между креслами, и Джинки, попытавшись запинать попкорн под кресла, устало опускает голову Темину на плечо. Темин высвобождает руку и обнимает его за плечо.

*

Чувства накатывают волнами — обожания, нежности, какой-то сопливости (Темин не любит _то_ слово) — но они совершенно точно никуда не исчезают, хотя Темин очень на это надеется. Он очень близко к Джинки, и Джинки легко позволяет ему копошиться в его личном пространстве.  
Темин понятия не имеет, что случится, если Джинки все-таки поймет, что Темин ведет себя чуть по-другому, смотрит чуть глубже, чуть дольше, чуть больше вкладывает в свои взгляды.  
Темин не хочет этого, поэтому думает, что сможет с этим жить — это не камень на шее. Только разобраться бы в себе, выкинуть из себя скребущие коготки и перестать надеяться на что-то. 

(Темин так думает, потому что они вот уже сколько лет не были порознь; они проводят двенадцать часов в сутки друг с другом, если меньше — Темин начинает не находить себе места; Темин совсем не замечает этого.)

*

— Если бы у тебя была возможность воплощения желания в жизнь, что бы ты загадал? — спрашивает Кибом.  
Темин прыскает.  
— Мир во всем мире.  
— Э, чувак, я серьезно! — обиженно пинает его в плечо тот. — Только учитывай все законы мироздания.  
— Это как? — заинтересовывается Темин.  
— Ну, — начинает Кибом, — например, то, что делая себя счастливым, ты забираешь счастье у кого-то другого. Или, допустим, если загадаешь, чтобы счастлив был каждый, механизм мира сломается, и мы погрузимся в хаос, созданный из темных чувств людей.  
— Да ты фанатик, — знающе кивает Темин.  
— Я серьезно! — повторяет Кибом. — Так что бы ты загадал?  
Темину даже не нужно задумываться над своим ответом, но он молчит полминуты для приличия.  
— Чтобы Джинки был счастлив, — отвечает он.  
— Я так и знал, — вздыхает Кибом. — Даже если сделаешь несчастным себя, хочешь, чтобы у Джинки все было хорошо?  
— Ага, — кивает Темин.  
Кибом вздыхает.  
— Но если ты будешь несчастлив, то у Джинки не будет все хорошо, — замечает он.  
Темин сверлит его пристальным взглядом, признавая правоту.  
— Тогда пусть будет несчастлив тот, кто убивает людей, — пожимает он плечами. — Или делает другие ужасные вещи.  
— Ты такой наивный, — смеется Кибом, качая головой. — Ты думаешь, у тех людей можно наскрести счастья хотя бы на одного человека?  
— Что пристал! — выходит из себя Темин. — Все равно это невозможно! Философ хренов.  
— Я вообще-то тебя старше, — закатывает Кибом глаза. — С тобой невозможно разговаривать на такие темы, пойду поищу Джинки.  
Темин ухмыляется и хватает его за рукав, не давая уйти.  
— Ты думаешь, что он не скажет то же самое? — спрашивает он.

*

Кибом обладает завидным умением посеять своими дурацкими идеями сорную траву у Темина в голове, поэтому Темин думает об этом даже через неделю.  
Получается, нельзя загадать что-то, что не приведет к плохим последствиям — или же желание такое, которое нельзя сформулировать правильно, и получишь не то, что хочешь.  
— Я уезжаю! — провозглашает Джинки и вытаскивает из шкафа спортивную сумку.  
— Куда! — вскидывается Темин с дивана. — Тебя нельзя никуда одного пускать, потеряешься!  
— Намекаешь на себя? — От Джинки исходят волны иронии. — Поедешь ты со мной — потеряемся вместе.  
— Никто не виноват, что у нас вся семья обладает топографическим кретинизмом, — пожимает плечами Темин.  
— Просто кретинизмом, — копается на полках Джинки.  
Темин кидает в него подушку, попадая прямо по заднице:  
— Ты сам это сказал!  
— Я не один еду, — оборачивается к нему Джинки. — Группу отправляют на практику в Тэгу, и…  
— О, так это ж город Кибома, — вспоминает Темин, перебивая. — Он тоже уедет?  
— Думаю, что отпросится, — не отрывается от дела Джинки. — Так вот, на не…  
— Так это что! — подскакивает Темин. — Я один буду хрен знает сколько?  
Джинки не выдерживает и, подойдя к нему, шлепает по лбу.  
— Всего неделя. Учись слушать старших.

И вот так Темин остается один — со своими мыслями, со своей сорной травой в голове и с тем, что уже скучает, хотя Джинки не уехал еще вовсе.  
Он пробует поспать у себя, но через час ныканья с бок на бок все равно перебирается к Джинки и крепко обнимает его со спины.

*

Темин честно заболевает простудой на второй день — так у него появляется повод не ходить в универ, где ему не с кем поговорить вообще, и позвонить Джинки. Джинки превращается в курицу-наседку, Темин послушно шерстит аптечку, но потом трубку перехватывает Кибом, и Темин уже одевается, чтобы идти в магазин, ведь в аптечке — «одна клеткоубивающая хрень», и нужно пользоваться только травками и лимончиками. Джинки что-то взволнованно бурчит на заднем плане, и Темин понимает, что — к-к-к, да, хён, правильно, волнуйся за меня, — хоть это и не очень хорошо.

Чонин приходит проведать его, почему-то за ним притаскивается половина его друзей — мальчик, который весьма примечательно кривит губы и смотрит свысока, поэтому Темин решает не запоминать его имя; все время широко улыбающийся Чанёль (его настрой напоминает Темину Джинки, поэтому император принимает информацию к сведению), Кёнсу, который смотрит так, что хочется затискать (нет, не в том смысле, просто так), и еще кто-то, кто-то и кто-то.  
В итоге это превращается в посиделки с тортиком, а на следующее утро Чонин звонит Темину и сообщает, что на семинар двое не пришли, а еще спрашивает, можно ли прийти позаражаться еще раз, у него вроде как контра по английскому.  
Темин говорит нет, потому что боится растерять свой запас бактерий.

На самом деле Темин не в настроении.  
Темин очень быстро понимает, что нет Джинки — нет настроения. В кровати ему особенно холодно — еще и из-за температуры, но и потому, что осознание одиночества очень острое и отчетливое. Темину до слез тоскливо (или это от чихания глаза слезятся), и постоянно думает, что Джинки, как Джинки, с кем Джинки сейчас — вместо него, Темина. Он звонит пару раз, но тот не отвечает — может, забыл телефон, или еще что-то такое; Темин звонит и Кибому, но тот никогда не поднимает трубку, когда занят, а потом до Темина доходит, что Кибом там баклуши бьет, а Джинки учится, так что все равно не вариант.

Темину очень плохо, совсем-совсем плохо, и он не выползает из кровати Джинки, смотря первые попавшиеся видео на ноутбуке и сея миллионы крошек на простынь. Ему настолько лень, что он даже не ходит в магазин, предпочитая оставаться дома — потому что дом все же часть Джинки. Все это доходит почти до апогея за всю неделю.

Темину очень плохо, и ему совсем надоело быть такой размазней.

*

Темин вертится на красном компьютерном стуле, который объят туманом. Там все объято туманом.  
— Так что ты загадываешь?  
Темин шмыгает носом.  
Кибом отвлекается от своего блокнота. У него бирюзово-черный свитер и берет.  
— Вот только не говори, что хочешь никогда не болеть, — замогильным тоном тянет он. — Еще одно невыполнимое желание на мою голову — и я повешусь.  
— Нет, — отвечает Темин. — Я придумал. Я хочу, чтобы человек, которого я люблю, любил меня в ответ так же.  
— То есть, абсолютно так же? — переспрашивает Кибом, чиркает ручкой по бумаге.  
— Мм, — кивает Темин.  
Кибом ставит точку и смотрит на него с сожалением.  
— Глупый ты, — говорит он. — И не только ты. Сотни таких.  
— Платить чем? — не обращает на эти слова внимания Темин. — Я могу продать тебе почку.  
— Упаси господи, не нужна мне твоя почка, — машет руками Кибом. — Сейчас — ничем.  
— То есть как? — хмурится Темин.  
Кибом вздыхает и треплет его по волосам.  
— То, что ты получишь после выполнения желания, все окупает.

А потом Темин просыпается, долго смотрит в темный потолок до мерцающих кругов и снова засыпает.

 

_everything's spinning  
have I lost my way?_

Темин очень четко помнит свои слова, когда просыпается на следующий день. Помнит и черный берет Кибома, и его светло-карие глаза, от которых немного страшно, и его ответ. Это бред чистой воды, это невозможно, Темин уверен, если бы не одно: таких четких снов, в которых помнится каждая деталь, от которых неприятный осадок, от которых немного страшно — у него еще не было. Лезть в сонник бесполезно, потому что ни один сонник не скажет, к чему снится Кибом. Темину не дает покоя это весь день, но в конце концов он успокаивает себя так:  
что плохого может принести такая формулировка? Даже если учитывать весь баланс мира, если подумать — он же заберет от других всего лишь немного любви, если вообще потребуется, так?  
Всего лишь сделать так, чтобы его чувства зеркально отразились, да?  
У него на душе становится немного спокойнее, хоть остается уже совсем другой вопрос.  
Тогда почему ему так ответили?

Темин трет виски и садится за выполнение домашней работы: он и так неделю прохалтурил, а Джинки, даже при всей его мягкости, не позволит больше прогуливать. Да и не болеет он уже почти.

(Темин не замечает, что фотографии их двоих, висящие в рамках на стене гостиной за его спиной, неуловимо поменялись — и как будто запечатлели тогда уже совсем других людей.)

*

Джинки звонит вечером, не отрываясь от каких-то своих дел. Темин заваливается на кровать, лениво думая о том, что неплохо было бы поменять постельное белье, и слушает шорох на заднем плане.  
— Значит слушай, мы выезжаем рано утром, — информирует Джинки. Темин глупо улыбается при звуках его голоса. — Поэтому выходит так, что я домой даже заскочить не успею, сразу на пары.  
— Ничего страшного, — неторопливо хмыкает Темин, бездумно водя кончиками пальцев по своему животу — футболка задралась, холодновато. — Я могу взять тебе запасную одежду, если хочешь. Ну, не считая завтрак, конечно.  
— Нет, не нужно, — через паузу отвечает Джинки. — В принципе, у меня остались чистые вещи, так что все нормально.  
Темин согласно мычит, закрывая глаза и переворачиваясь на бок. Джинки шуршит, шуршит у себя, ничего не говоря, но Темин не чувствует в этом молчании ничего, кроме уюта.  
— Темин-а, — говорит наконец Джинки, громко сопя, — я соскучился.  
Темин даже не замечает, как улыбка снова лезет на лицо.  
— Пф-ф, хён, — говорит он, — ну ты и дурак. Я вот ни капли не соскучился.  
— Совсем? — улыбается у себя Джинки.  
— Угу, — гордо кивает сам себе Темин.  
Джинки тихо смеется.  
— Вот вообще ни капельки?   
— Вот вообще, — поддакивает Темин.  
— Засранец ты этакий, — цыкает Джинки беззлобно. — Я все равно соскучился. _Жутко._  
Темин открывает глаза, впериваясь нечитаемым взглядом в стенку почти у самого носа. В голосе Джинки он впервые слышит что-то, от чего у него мурашки по загривку. Он передергивается и садится.  
— Ладно, хён, я тоже скучал, жду тебя завтра утром, скоро встретимся, спокойной ночи, — скороговоркой выговаривает он и прерывает звонок.  
Может, ему показалось? Да, точно, показалось, качает Темин головой и хмурится.  
Чистить зубы и спать, со вздохом говорит он себе и спрыгивает с постели.

*

— Хён! — радостно кричит Темин, только завидев Джинки, и, соскочив с подоконника, лавирует к нему между текущей массой остальных учеников. — Хён, как ты? Жив вообще?  
Джинки улыбается до невозможности широко, поправляя сумку на плече. Он немного бледный и даже позеленевший (долгое времяпровождение в поезде — совсем не его), но в глазах совсем нет усталости и измученности.  
— Жив, — еле слышно выдыхает он и — неожиданно для Темина — заключает его в объятия.

(Джинки никогда не позволяет себе излишне, по его мнению, теплых жестов, излишне открытых — особенно на публике; дома они могут мутузить друг друга сколько угодно, но Джинки ограничивает себя в прикосновениях, как только переступает порог.)

— Ну хён, — пеняет его Темин, впрочем, обнимая ответно, — ну ты чего, всего лишь неделя же.  
— А сам-то, — бубнит Джинки в его плечо, — позвонил мне сразу же, и дня не прошло.  
— Не было такого, — невинно провозглашает Темин.  
Джинки фыркает и быстро отстраняется, и Темин не успевает заметить, как его быстро хватают за руку и тянут в сторону туалетов.  
— Хён, ты чего? — таращит он глаза. — Что-то случилось?  
— Ничего не случилось, — в сторону отвечает Джинки. — Просто.  
Темин нервозно оглядывается по сторонам, смотря, чтобы никто их не заметил (особенно Кибом), но знакомых постных лиц не видно — оно и понятно, какой дурак припрется в понедельник на одну пару английского (знакомьтесь, Темин) и вообще в университет после сложной практики прямо с поезда (методом исключения, ха-ха).

Джинки втаскивает его в пустующую длинную комнату, холодную и очень бесцветную, выдергивает вперед себя, захлопывая за собой дверь. Темин, вспомнив кое о чем, тянется к сумке — он же обещал притащить Джинки завтрак, ему даже на полчаса раньше пришлось встать, потому что вечером лень слишком было, — но Джинки подталкивает его к стене и, обхватив ладонями лицо, поднимает его голову,

(Темин успевает на какую-то миллисекунду непонимающе посмотреть в его глаза, но совсем не успевает понять хоть что-нибудь, потому что)

Джинки его целует.

Темин задыхается.

Джинки его целует, у Темина в животе сразу же образуется какая-то нехорошая вмятина, вспыхивающая и отдающая какой-то болезнью, и закатываются глаза. Он не успевает засечь тот миллион мыслей, которые пролетают у него в голове; — он поддается пару секунд, раскрывая рот,

(кажется, у него отключается все, что только можно — особенно совесть, Темин совсем ничего не соображает, _Джинки его целует_ )

(коленки дрожат)

позволяет чужому языку скользнуть по своему, чуть нажать на нёбо; это _о боже, хён_ , которое стучит у него в висках, _хён, хён-хённ-нгн-н_ — Темин сжимает одно запястье Джинки наверняка до синяков, отводя ладонь куда-то в сторону, а второй притягивает его еще ближе, вцепляясь в короткие волосы на затылке.   
У него совсем пустая голова.  
— Что мы творим, — даже не спрашивает Темин, отстраняясь на мгновение.  
— Я сказал, что соскучился, — шепчет Джинки, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
У него красные блестящие губы, Темин, не сдержавшись, сильно прикусывает его нижнюю, и Джинки тихо стонет; Темин понимает: еще одна грань снесена бульдозером, беспощадно и беспричинно — и льнет к Джинки еще раз, прикрывая веки.  
Все остальное — не сейчас, только не сейчас! — у Темина внутри все жжется и просится наружу.  
Джинки проскальзывает под его толстовку, нежно поглаживает поясницу.  
Темину кажется, что он сейчас потеряет сознание, он беспорядочно хватает его за плечи, ладони, гладит по волосам — почти все, что он представлял себе еще тогда, когда только все началось, месяца два назад. Но Джинки останавливает его, как только Темин тянет вверх его кофту — мягко, но настойчиво, придерживает чуть подрагивающие пальцы и отстраняется.  
— Темин, Темин-и, — шепчет он.   
Темин приоткрывает слезящиеся, лихорадочно блестящие глаза и замирает, тяжело дыша.  
— Не сейчас, — ласково проводит по его щеке Джинки, чуть причесывая взлохмаченные пряди, — до дома дотерпи.  
— Но… — пытается возразить Темин, но Джинки легко шлепает его по тому же месту, и он более-менее приходит в себя.  
— Не здесь, — повторяет Джинки. — Сейчас уже пара начнется, выйдешь через пару минут, не опоздаешь. Хорошо?  
Темин глупо кивает и смотрит на то, как тот, поправив на себе одежду и подхватив сумку, исчезает за дверью. Сердце молотком дубасит по грудной клетке, Темин переводит взгляд перед собой и медленно сползает на пол, вцепляясь в волосы на висках.

(Темин знает, что Джинки просто не мог этого сделать сам; вариант с розыгрышем отпадает, какие есть еще варианты?, думает Темин, у него в голове совсем пусто; Джинки не мог, не мог не мог не мог что за)

— Завтрак забыл отдать, — еле слышно говорит себе Темин и, устроив локти на коленях, стукается затылком о плитку. — Идиот.

*

Чонин смотрит на него, как на инопланетянина.  
Темин думает, что, наверное, у него не совсем нормальные глаза, но ничего сделать с этим не может.  
— Окей, — наконец говорит Чонин вместо вопросов по поводу пропущенной пары и «чего ты приперся, просто так, что ли?», — у тебя проблемы, как я понял, со мной не идешь.  
Темин потерянно кивает и, развернувшись, направляется в школьный кафетерий.

Он занимает свободный столик и ждет, уставившись в точку на не очень чистой на первый взгляд поверхности. У него внутри какая-то рассинхронизация, мозг выдает ошибку и отказывается придумать варианты.  
Темин с самого начала настроился, что не будет ничего из того, что он хочет; что это в принципе невозможно — Темин просто ждал, пока пройдет (все проходит когда-то), но все не проходило и не проходило, хотя он быстро прогорает, как правило.  
А тут. Что вообще…  
— Чего не в студии? — с грохотом ставит напротив него сумку Кибом и, приземлившись сам, корчит страдающее выражение лица. — Кто бы знал, как я ненавижу потоковые лекции.  
Кибом.  
Кибом, думает Темин, точно. Ему там снилось что-то нереальное, Кибом в берете и прочее.  
— Кибом, у тебя есть черный берет? — глупо спрашивает он.  
— Тоже думаешь, что мне пойдет? Пока нет, но уже присмотрел один, — подмигивает ему Кибом, ничего не заподозрив.   
Стул справа аккуратно выдвигается, Темин дергается и смотрит вверх.  
— Тебе взять что-нибудь? — как обычно, спрашивает Джинки, копаясь в задних карманах джинс в поисках мелочи.  
Темин смотрит на него

(Джинки выглядит, словно и не было ничего, но Темин уверен, что ему не привиделось; у Темина ступор.)

и отрицательно мотает головой. Джинки недовольно цыкает и качает головой.  
— Мне салатик, — прерывается с нытья на заказ Кибом. — Ненавижу диету, да и вряд ли она имеет значение, когда я все равно не хожу по дому в трусах…  
— И слава богу, — выразительно перебивает его Джинки и направляется к уже выстроившейся очереди.  
Темин не может отлепить от него свое внимание. Все ощущается очень гулко.

Кибом внезапно замолкает, понимая, что его — конечно же — не слушают, но что-то не то, потом медленно оборачивается себе за спину.  
— Ли Темин, — тянет он. — Ли-Те-мин.  
Темин вздрагивает — такое ощущение, что у него в голове ломается еще что-то — и растерянно переводит глаза на Кибома.  
Кибом смотрит на него внимательно, пристально, без каких-либо проявлений эмоций.   
Кибом уже все знает.  
— Темин, — говорит Кибом, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Так ты что… действительно… вот в…  
— Что? — выдавливает Темин.  
Кибом чуть хмурится.  
— Ты из-за этого меня спрашивал обо всем? Не из-за того, что интересно? Из-за этого все — и поведение, и сон, и в облаках витаешь, а?  
— Что? — почти скулит Темин, ничего не понимая. — Что тебе от меня нужно?  
Кибом вздыхает и откидывается на спинку стула.  
— Хочешь поговорить? — прямо спрашивает он, скрещивая руки у себя на груди.  
Внезапно накатившая злоба — на все, и на мир, и на всезнающего Кибома — топит все остатки здравых мыслей.  
— Перестань делать вид, что ты тут царь и бог! — взвивается Темин, подскакивая и со скрипом отодвигая стул. — Ты ничем не лучше меня!  
Кибом молча смотрит на то, как он пинает ножку стола и быстрыми шагами исчезает из кафетерия.

(— А где? — спрашивает Джинки удивленно, возвращаясь через пять минут. Кибом выныривает из своих размышлений и пожимает плечами. Джинки вздыхает и садится.  
— Пойдешь на остальные пары? — невзначай спрашивает Кибом, получая свой заказ.  
— Нет, наверное, отпрошусь, — задумывается Джинки. — Устал, да и. В общем.)

Кибом решает не вмешиваться, если (пока) его не попросят о помощи.

*

Мир вокруг него не стал другим, думает Темин. Изменилось что-то одно.  
Он замер на половине движения перед стеной с фотографиями. Вот этой — справа, чуть выше центра, — не было.  
Была совсем другая — та, на которой Джинки четырнадцать, Темину восемь, старший раскачивает качели высоко-высоко с широкой улыбкой, а младший визжит от восторга и немного страха.  
На ее месте тот самый Темин сидит спокойно, Джинки обнимает его со спины, они оба улыбаются…  
Темин не помнит такого момента из своего детства. Темин помнит, что ничего такого не было. У Джинки глаза совсем другие — Темин не может понять, почему он может так сказать всего лишь по фотографии; просто _другие_. И у него самого — такие же, по-детски восторженные, восхищающиеся глазенки. Влюбленные.  
Не было такого, думает Темин, и у него весь обзор покрывается разноцветными пятнами. Не было.  
Он внимательно вглядывается в остальные.  
Групповые — с Кибомом, с Минхо, с Чонином и остальными из дэнс-команды — остались теми же. А те, на которых были только они двое, неуловимо изменились — для стороннего наблюдателя не было бы разницы, но не для Темина.  
Темин знает, что — не было этого, не бы ло. 

Темин задергивает шторы и ложится на кровать Джинки.  
Если только предположить, осторожно формулирует он про себя, — если только предположить, что весь этот сон с Кибомом в берете был чем-то большим, чем сном, то все сходится.  
Его желание выполнилось.   
Джинки не мог внезапно полюбить его, соображает Темин. Как можно было изменить что-то одно в нем, что привело бы…  
Память, понимает Темин, и его скручивает, он впивается пальцами в бока и скребет по ребрам, тихо мыча от боли. Он сходит с ума.

Темин глубоко дышит, успокаиваясь, вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох.  
Отлично. Чтобы Джинки полюбил Темина, в его прошлом поменяли что-то — незначительную деталь, момент, действие — и вуаля, вот тебе твое желание на блюдечке.  
Так?  
Только ему, Темину, оставили все так, как было.

И… что?

(Темин не может понять, хорошо, плохо, как это вообще может быть, жизнь — не фантастика, не фильмы и не книги этого жанра, какая сила может залезть человеку в голову и сломать в нем что-то? разве он этого просил? ему нужна была его сказка, его мечта, которая никогда бы не выполнилась и которая в своем роде подталкивала его вперед, а так — что это, как это, это плохо? что ему делать? кажется, это сломало ему мозг; как ему себя вести, если это все-таки правда? боже, лучше бы все просто оставалось так, как было, боже)

— Мне все равно никто не поверит, — говорит Темин себе, перевернувшись на спину, и пожимает плечами. — Круто. Мне нужно просто все это переварить.  
Темин пока не осознает, что все-таки произошло.  
Не знаешь, что делать, — иди спать, думает он и снова переворачивается на бок, закрывая глаза.

*

Его будит ласковый голос.  
— Темин-и-и, — негромко растягивает Джинки гласные, — просыпайся, солнышко.  
— М? — еле разлепляет Темин глаза, но все же ластится к теплой ладони, перебирающей его растрепанные волосы. — Ты меня давно так не называл.  
— Ты всегда вопишь, что уже не ребенок, — с мягким смешком отвечает Джинки, — и что хватит слюни-сопли тут распускать.  
— Так и есть, — задирает Темин подбородок, хотя это не особо видно в положении лежа. Джинки щипает его за нос, Темин смеется и выкручивается из-под его хватки, одновременно пододвигаясь и давая ему место.  
Джинки удобно устраивается в его руках, равномерно сопя.  
Темину уже не хочется спать, по правде говоря,

(здесь нет того, что можно посчитать неправильным, так? Джинки дома, Джинки просто дома, неважно, какой, верно?)

(Его желание никогда не исполнилось бы, поэтому он даже и не задумывался о том, что _было бы_ ; но это произошло, но то, что есть сейчас, по-прежнему чувствуется немного не так, как хочется, неестественно, Темин все никак не может понять причину)

зато очень хочется поговорить с Джинки.  
— Хён, как твоя практика?   
— Нормально, — бубнит Джинки ему в шею.  
Темин неосознанно водит пальцами по его затылку.  
— А Кибом? — усиленно выдумывает Темин еще вопросы.  
Джинки выпутывается из его рук, приподнимаясь над ним на локте со скептическим выражением лица.  
— Ты хочешь поговорить о Кибоме?  
— Нет, но… — пытается ответить Темин, но Джинки наклоняется и осторожно прикасается к его губам, и он задерживает дыхание.  
Джинки нависает над ним, водит подушечкой большего пальца по подбородку — Темин приподнимается чуть вверх, цепляя его зубами за пухлую нижнюю губу, заставляет наклониться ниже; Джинки позволяет целовать себя, и Темин осторожно переворачивается, опускает того обратно на подушки.  
— Хён, я… — говорит Темин осипшим голосом, — мне…   
— Я тоже, — шепчет Джинки, задирая вверх его футболку.

(Темин не знает, было ли уже у них — там, в воспоминаниях Джинки; но ему в любом случае нужно играть по правилам.)

— Хён, я тебя люблю, — выговаривает беззвучно Темин.

*

Кибом не выдерживает уже вторую минуту тишины между ними — перерывы они все время проводят вместе, и обычно одного из них очень сложно заткнуть.  
— Темин, — с трудом говорит он сейчас, — ты ведь… правда, да?   
Темин неопределенно ведет плечами.  
— Это из-за меня? — спрашивает Кибом прямо.  
Темин смотрит ему в глаза, и парень не выдерживает взгляда.  
— А Джинки что? — продолжает он немного погодя.   
— Ничего, — подает голос Темин, корябая ногтем экран телефона.  
Кибом вздыхает.  
— Вообще ничего?  
Темин мотает головой и отворачивается еще сильнее.   
— Прости, — говорит Кибом. — Нет, правда. Я без задней мысли, и… В общем, теперь я тебя понимаю. И ты меня.   
— Прям бро, — хмуро выплевывает Темин.  
Кибом морщится.  
— В чем дело?

(Джинки почти скулит под ним, очень жалобно и неожиданно тонко, но не плачет, только сжимается очень сильно, у Темина еще такого не было; Темин оставляет красные отметины на его шее, груди, спине — то, что ему снилось, что ему хотелось так сильно, что подтолкнуло к тем словам)

— Ки-хён, — говорит Темин. — Ки-хён. Помнишь, я…  
Кибом смотрит внимательно.  
— Спрашивал, — вытаскивает Темин из себя формулировку. — Про совесть.  
— Помню, — кивает тот.

( _я тебя люблю_ , оттягивает Джинки Темина за волосы, шепчет прямо в ухо, _я тебя люблю, Темин_ )

— Я знаю, что в этом нет ничего неправильного, — измученно выдыхает Темин, с силой трет глаза почти до слез, — просто это все равно так кажется, и я все не могу найти причину.  
Кибом внезапно притягивает его к себе и успокаивающе похлопывает по плечу.  
— На самом деле все просто, — отвечает он. — Тебе нельзя любить маму так, как любят друг друга в драмах по телевизору, тебе нельзя любить брата так, как девчонка любит парня, нельзя целовать родственников так, как в фильмах — это то, что тебе говорили в детстве. М?  
Темин кивает.  
— Говорили это тебе мама и папа. — Кибом говорит монотонно, как будто читает ребенку сказку на ночь, пытаясь усыпить его. — Мама и папа не могут говорить неправду.  
— Но сейчас все же по-другому, — перебивает Темин, уставившись в пол.  
— Это неважно, — хмыкает Кибом. — У нас в голове так заложено: родители всегда говорят правду, родители нас защищают, это же мама и папа, мама и папа не скажут неправду, не сделают больно. Их слова — то, что еще в детстве стало для нас абсолютной истиной.  
Темин молчит. Откуда Кибом все знает?  
— Постарайся чуть осмыслить это, — советует Кибом. — Тогда станет немного легче.  
Темин обнимает его с тихим «спасибо». Кибом гладит его по спине.  
— Слушай, — говорит напоследок Кибом, — я сейчас подумал, и… в общем, тебе ничего не препятствует, правильно? Кроме того, что Джинки вряд ли сможет… понять, как ты так умудрился, и ответить, да?  
— Ты к чему? — ровно дышит Темин в его плечо.  
— Не разводи драмы, в общем, — вздыхает Кибом. — Мне не уподобляйся. У тебя все легче. Пройдет.  
Не пройдет, думает Темин.

*

Темин понимает позднее, что в словах Кибома есть резон. Он не может объяснить что-то, даже не догадывается как, поэтому не лучше ли просто принять это как данность (да и, кажется, больше нет вариантов в этом случае) и пользоваться этим? Разве есть смысл пинать себя сейчас?  
Темин пытается рассуждать логично, но у него не слишком это получается, никогда не получалось, поэтому — сон? ладно; хён меня теперь любит так, как этого мне хотелось, остальное неважно, да?  
Если нет проблемы, зачем ее себе придумывать?  
Джинки ведет себя почти так же, как и обычно, разве что находится гораздо ближе и позволяет себе касаться с другим подтекстом — и спустя какое-то недолгое время Темину начинает казаться, что Джинки вел себя так всегда. Темин льнет к Джинки — и Джинки не отпихивается от него со смехом; и то, что Темин с каждым годом запихивал вглубь себя, убеждая себя в том, что _пора взрослеть, пора соответствовать Джинки, Джинки смеется, когда ты так делаешь, прекращай_ — та самая нежность, трепет, то чувство, когда в желудке что-то непонятное и темное, когда можно делать все, что захочется, а Джинки только примет, только ответит тем же.

(В жизни Темина появляются те бесконечно долгие часы, когда можно просто лежать и смотреть хёну в глаза, просто водить по его скулам кончиками или костяшками пальцев, по губам; когда Джинки приглаживает его волосы, изломанные сотнями покрасок и стрижек и в конце концов вернувшиеся обратно к черному, когда зачесывает челку назад под шелестящий фоном телевизор, когда Темин закрывает глаза и слушает, как стучит его сердце, гладко и без запинок, как по всему ноющему после тренировок телу растекается абсолютное счастье.)

Большего ему в жизни не надо, понимает Темин. Потому что у него всё есть. 

*

Джинки дышит очень тяжело. Темин удовлетворенно отлепляется от основания его шеи, чуть ближе к правой ключице, лизнув напоследок болезненно-красную кожу, и ведет мокрыми губами по его горлу, цепляя зубами и надавливая языком на твердую, сильно выпирающую косточку кадыка. Голос Джинки совсем не похож на его собственный, если сравнивать, — такой густой и низкий, если не вкладывать в него силу.  
— Темин, — тихо говорит Джинки, — Т…  
Тот на секунду сжимает его соски, маленькие и темные, и хитро улыбается: ему нравится испытывать границы чужой выдержки. Джинки коротко шипит:  
— Подожди, — и Темин покорно прогибается в спине, опираясь локтями в подушку по обе стороны его головы.  
— Что? — мурлычет он, чувствуя, как теплые пальцы проводят по выемке позвоночника до крестца, обводят две ямочки и снова поднимаются вверх, на лопатки.  
— Я хочу кое-что, — просяще говорит Джинки, смотря в его глаза. Пусть и темно, но Темин видит блеск в его глазах и думает о том, что любить сильнее, пожалуй, невозможно.  
— Что? — повторяет Темин шепотом. Джинки приподнимается совсем немного, несколько сантиметров, тычется губами ему в подбородок влажным поцелуем — Темин блаженно вытягивает шею, прикрывает веки и даже садится, соскальзывая с живота Джинки ниже и давая ему самому место подняться. Дыхание Джинки очень горячее, и Темину кажется, что все эти искорки, вспыхивающие под его кожей там, где оседает прикосновение, можно сплести внутри него в одну громадную паутинную сеть, мерцающую в темном космосе его остального существования под дуновением ветерка.  
— Я хочу… — шепчет Джинки, сжимая пальцами его бедра, — хочу, чтобы… можно мне..?  
Темин чувствует, как тянет его Джинки на себя, вжимаясь эрекцией в ягодицы, и холодеет.  
— Хён, — отстраняется он, — нет, я…  
Джинки, мягко подхватив его за плечи, немного неуклюже опускает его на свое место и проводит костяшками пальцев по щеке. Темин не дергается, просто пережидает прикосновение, вцепившись в простынь под собой.  
— Мне это нужно, — просит Джинки, — ты не представляешь как. Словно я умираю сейчас от того, что во мне, потому что не могу ни рассказать, ни показать, пожалуйста?  
Темин стискивает зубы. Он знает, насколько это больно, пусть и не по своему опыту; он знает, что просто не сможет. Не сейчас.  
— Хён, пожалуйста, — бормочет он, когда Джинки наклоняется ниже, и заставляет себя обнять его за шею, — хён, я… я очень… мне…  
— Мне тоже страшно, — дышит куда-то в подушку Джинки, — вдруг что-то будет не так… вдруг я сделаю тебе больно, а ты же знаешь, как я боюсь ранить тебя?  
Темин молчит несколько секунд, ощущая горячую кожу и ничего не слыша за биением своего сердца, а затем почему-то отвечает:  
— Я не фарфоровый, хён. Меня можно ранить, и я не разобьюсь.  
— Ошибаешься, — смотрит ему Джинки в глаза. — Я знаю тебя дольше, чем ты, поверь.  
Темин считает ребра Джинки, доходит до резинки свободных штанов и тянет на себя узел завязок.   
— Мне страшно, — говорит он, — но я тебе доверяю, потому что люблю тебя.   
Джинки целует его скулы, веки — как прикосновения крыльев бабочки, у Темина дрожат ресницы — уголок губ. Темин выгибает спину, опираясь на плечи, дает Джинки снова провести по ложбинке, царапнуть кое-где, ниже-ниже… Джинки осторожно стаскивает его пижамные шорты, и ему приходится высоко вытянуть ноги, а потом Джинки подхватывает его щиколотки и касается кубами коленной чашечки, замирая так.  
Темину тоже кажется, что он умирает.   
— Я тебя люблю, — еле слышно сипит Джинки. — Если бы ты знал, как я тебя люблю.  
У Темина сводит скулы, сложно дышать, но он находит в себе силы сказать.   
— Я люблю тебя сильнее.  
Джинки водит пальцами по низу его живота, кругами обходит впалый пупок и бедренные косточки.  
— Хён, давай уже, — хрипит Темин, — уже можно.  
Темин боится, его страх — очень густой, сумеречный, прозрачный холодный сгусток, засевший в груди; Темин знает, что будет _очень больно_ , несмотря ни на что, но он не знает, как отодвинуть это; не знает, какой это у него раз по памяти Джинки; что, если не первый? Что если Джинки думает, что можно сделать все как-то по-другому? Темин хочет, чтобы этот первый его раз был первым и для Джинки, только он так многого не знает…  
Темин заглатывает в себя побольше воздуха, когда в него продвигается один палец. Джинки не спешит, но паника все равно захлестывает с головой.  
— Хён, я!.. — выкрикивает Темин и застывает, зажмурившись. Это ощущается слишком странно: почти не больно, но словно то, где никогда ничего не было, внезапно заполнилось.   
— Я знаю, — говорит Джинки, — я не сделаю ничего плохого, ты мне доверяешь, Темин-и?  
— Да, — мычит Темин и немного расслабляется.

— Хён, — выдыхает Темин побелевшими губами Джинки, когда тот ложится на него, и притягивает ноги к груди, — у тебя большой. Будет больно.  
— Нужно потерпеть минутку, — подхватывает его под коленками Джинки. — Я постараюсь.  
Темин кивает и погружает голову в мягкую подушку. Он не успевает ни о чем подумать — Джинки медленно толкается в него — Темин открывает рот, но не может кричать, как и не может втянуть в себя воздух. Это оглушительно, иссушающе больно, это почти как тебя разрывает на два больших неаккуратных куска, как твои внутренности расходятся пополам. Темин выворачивает лопатки, вставая на затылок, и скребет по простыне — он не знает, какой болью можно себя отвлечь, все кажется таким мелким по сравнению с тем, что в тебя как будто медленно входит горячий кол. Кровь приливает к ушам, Темин широко раскрывает глаза, все беззвучно, и расслабляется, потому что нет способа сопротивляться этой боли. Больно, черт возьми, больно больно больно — только это слово взбухает в голове — _больно больно…_  
Когда Джинки останавливается, Темин начинает задыхаться от дикого чувства наполненности, настолько инородного и всецелого, что он думает: невозможно проникнуть в него еще глубже, он не выдержит и действительно разойдется по швам.   
— Темин, — говорит Джинки, — Темин-и, плачь, пожалуйста? Кричи, говори, что тебе больно, молчать нельзя, я тебя люблю, слышишь?..  
Темин слышит.  
— Больно, — хнычет он, втягивая голову в плечи, и закрывает глаза — и тогда по вискам текут крупные и горячие слезы; ему нужно выпихнуть это из себя, он пытается, но выдает только длинный мучительный плач: — Бо-ольно… Не нужно… Не хочу…  
Темин приспускает шлюзы и мотает головой и стороны в сторону, стучит кулаками по кровати, — ему нужно хоть чем-то, хоть как-то отвлечься; даже выбивает из себя вскрик. Джинки ловит его лицо в свои ладони и заглушает стон губами, а затем начинает шептать:  
— Самое дорогое, что у меня есть, самое родное, самое красивое, снаружи и внутри, самое хорошее, лучшее, что могли подарить мне небеса — это все ты, Темин-и-… 

(Темин вслушивается и, кажется, начинает кровоточить не только снаружи, — что он на де лал)

Темин ревет громче, обнимая и впиваясь короткими ногтями в кожу Джинки на спине под лопатками.  
— Солнышко, — не останавливается Джинки, не замечая ничего, — только моё, только для меня, моё сокровище, моё чудо, мой мальчик, самый любимый, самый родной, самый заботливый, самый настоящий, трудолюбивый и честный, так хорошо улыбаешься, хороший мой, моё счастье…  
Темин дышит урывками, всё из тела как-то уходит, остается только дрожащие слова Джинки и его обжигающие слезы, капающие на грудь, ключицы, шею. Он обнимает Джинки и плачет сильнее, пытаясь не дать крикам выкарабкаться из горла, и толкается ему навстречу, побуждая двигаться, и Джинки двигается, не переставая говорить:  
— Я не выживу без тебя, Темин, не уходи от меня, я люблю тебя больше чего-либо, пожалуйста, Темин, Темин-и…

(Темин кровоточит внутри: то, что Джинки чувствует, — не его, не ему принадлежит, а всего лишь отзеркаленное от Темина и засунутое Джинки промеж ребер; что он натворил — он никогда не хотел, чтобы это было такой ложью; уж лучше то, что было, настоящее и правдивое, то, что чувствовал только Джинки — пусть и не совсем то; Темин кровоточит, потому что та правда, которую говорит Джинки, никогда не станет правдой для него самого — он знает то, как есть на самом деле.)

(душа Темина кровоточит, и это впервые настолько сильнее боли организма. Что он натворил.)

Легче было вырезать из груди сердце Темина и отдать его Джинки — тогда было бы лучше в сто раз, чем то, что сейчас. Темин не знает, что ему делать сейчас, поэтому он просто кусает свои соленые губы, соленые губы Джинки и длинно и очень болезненно стонет.  
Душевная боль не излечивается.

*

Уже потом, когда Джинки баюкает его в своих руках, — молча, потому что Темин не хочет слушать извинения или что там может наговорить Джинки, когда чувствует себя виноватым, — когда Темин лежит у него на плече и вслушивается в немного учащенный стук его сердца, смотрит опустевшими глазами куда-то перед собой и не желает двигаться, Темин говорит:  
— Хён, что бы ты пожелал, если бы у тебя была возможность исполнить абсолютно всё, что было, без каких-либо последствий для самого себя?  
— Я бы пожелал, — отвечает после недолгого молчания Джинки, — оградить тебя от всех бед. От всего, что заставляет тебя чувствовать себя плохо. И от себя тоже.  
— От себя… — эхом отзывается Темин, закрывая веки.  
Сейчас ему кажется, что пожелать родиться в другой семье и не быть братом Джинки, или же не рождаться вовсе — было бы неплохой идеей; но _оградить себя от Джинки_ , боже, как всё легко и просто. Не приближаешься близко — не ранишь.  
— Хён, — шепчет Темин, — если я расскажу тебе про Кибома, который выполняет все желания, ты же не поверишь?..  
Джинки касается губами его лба и накрывает их обоих одеялом.  
— Давай лучше спать, — отвечает он.  
Темин чувствует, что из него высосали всю влагу, и он шуршит внутри, как сухая бумага, по которой царапает ногтем. 

*

Темин понимает сквозь сон, что Джинки ходит по квартире, рядом, одевается, поправляет ему покрывало, ставит что-то на прикроватную тумбочку, но не будит — боже, как Темину не хочется в школу, но он знает, что через несколько минут уже придется вставать, а Джинки просто дает ему погреться лишние несколько минут.  
А затем тихо щелкает дверь, и Темин подскакивает, настороженно оглядываясь, и вспоминает.  
Он уже давно закончил школу.  
Поясница нещадно ноет, Темин бухается обратно в кровать, трет лоб и глубоко дышит.  
Кибом был прав, когда говорил о том, что ты никогда не получишь того, что хочешь, если не добьешься этого сам. И сейчас — что он получил? Что-то неправильное и жестокое, для него и для брата; это _неправильное_ накатывает во всех смыслах. Темин тянется за таблетками, глотает их и пытается снова заснуть.   
Что ему теперь делать?  
А ничего.

*

Джинки открывает ему дверь, придерживая ладонь у носа.  
— Кровь пошла, — сообщает он невнятно на немой вопрос, закрывая за ним. — Вот черт.   
Темин хмурится, смотря на залитую красным руку вплоть до запястья, но Джинки машет на него и исчезает в ванной.  
Слышится звук текущей воды.  
— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Темин, через минуту заходя туда и доставая с полки вату и перекись.  
Джинки, запрокинув голову вверх, отмывает пальцы.  
— Сейчас пройдет, — отвечает он. Темин аккуратно затыкает ему правую ноздрю влажным тампончиком. Джинки выдыхает более свободно и закрывает кран.  
— Это уже который день, — хмурится Темин, недовольно складывая руки на груди и прислоняясь плечом к косяку. — Может, перестанешь отнекиваться и сходишь к врачу?  
— Да перестань ты, — фыркает Джинки, немного гнусавя, и проскальзывает мимо него. — Кровь из носа у кого угодно может пойти, даже у здорового человека.  
— Но это не значит, что ты здоров, — идет за ним на кухню Темин. — Это наоборот…  
— Прекращай бубнить, — мягко пресекает его попытки Джинки и садится за стол. — Как прошло? Никто не спрашивал, почему ты отсутствовал? Я вроде подходил…  
— Всё было нормально, — вздыхает Темин и отмирает с места, подходя к Джинки и обнимая его за плечи со спины. — Всё хорошо.  
— Что-то не так? — сжимает его ладонь Джинки, оборачиваясь чуть к нему. Темин опустошен днем и переживаниями, и если бы в нем еще хоть что-то было, он бы расплакался, как девчонка. Но глаза сухие.  
— _**Всё не так**_ , — тихо смеется Темин. — Всё идет не так, как мне хотелось. Но это только мои проблемы.  
— Мне это совсем не нравится, — серьезно смотрит Джинки на него. — Я могу помочь?  
Я это заварил, мне и жрать, отстраненно думает Темин и выпрямляется. Нет, Джинки не сможет помочь, и лучшее, что он может сделать для Джинки — оградить его от себя.  
— Можешь дать мне свои лекции по экономике, — выдавливает из себя улыбку Темин и садится рядом, цепляя вилкой салат и кусочек мяса. — Это будет твой огромный вклад в решение моих проблем и в мое образование заодно.  
— Читер, — с улыбкой закатывает глаза Джинки и расслабляется.

*

У Темина сердце покрывается ледяной коркой страха, когда к нему на паре приходит сообщение от Кибома.

_у него кровь из носа не останавливается, быстро в медпункт_

Темин сидит секунд десять неподвижно, смотря на экран мобильника, и привыкает к ощущению холода к груди. Он прочитал, еще неделю назад, что может быть причинами крови из носа, и там было столько ужасных примеров, — но у Джинки она прекращалась через недолгое время, и Темин решал, что можно повременить с походом к врачу.   
Он бесшумно скидывает тетрадь в сумку и закидывает ее на плечо. Преподаватель даже не отвлекается от лекции, и Темин проскальзывает в пустые коридоры, быстрыми шагами направляясь на второй этаж.

— Я говорю, подождите! — слышит он резкий голос Кибома, когда дергает дверь на себя. — Это Темин должен решать, проводить госпитализа… Темин!  
— Госпитализацию? — онемевшими губами повторяет Темин, стискивая ручку во влажной ладони. — Что… куда?  
Медпункт — две маленькие комнаты, одна — кабинет для заполнения кучи бумажек, вторая — с самыми необходимыми аппаратами, но в основном для прививок.  
Кибом кидает темный взгляд на немолодую медсестру и открывает дверь во вторую. Темин всем телом подается туда, случайно пихая Ки плечом, и бросает сумку на пол, приседая на одно колено рядом с койкой.  
Джинки, ринувшийся встать, неловко переворачивается на бок, продолжая поддерживать пропитавшуюся кровью ватку у носа. Темин шикает на него, заставляя лечь обратно, и тревожно вглядывается в бледное лицо.  
— Всё отлично, — немного гнусавит Джинки, таки поворачиваясь к нему лицом, — я не знаю, чего Ки так всполошился, я просто не успел платок достать, и рубашка запачкалась…  
Темин опускает взгляд на его одежду, впервые замечая что-то, кроме его бледности. Весь вырез жилетки и рубашка под ней залита красным.  
Темин широко раскрывает глаза и стискивает пальцами руку Джинки.  
— Ты совсем с ума сошел? — говорит Темин, и у него немного дрожит голос. — У тебя тут столько крови, что… Да и вообще за все эти дни маленький тазик натёк, так какого хрена…  
— О! — не слушает его Джинки, отнимая ватку и осторожно шмыгая носом. — Прошло, кажется.  
— Джинки-хён! — вырывается надрывное у Темина. Он очень редко зовет так его.   
Джинки морщится. Темин, опомнившись, отпускает его запястье.  
— Это всё очень серьезно, — выговаривает Темин, — что если…  
Джинки его опять не слушает и вместо этого садится, спуская ноги на пол и нашаривая свои далеко задвинутые кроссовки.  
— Правда, Темин-а, — смотрит он ему в глаза, — уже не идет. Не беспокойся.  
Темин открывает рот, не в силах ничего сказать, и смотрит на Кибома, застывшего в дверях вместе с медсестрой.  
— До этого шла минут пятнадцать, — бескомпромиссно сообщает Кибом. — Он даже слова слышать про тебя не хотел, мол нечего тебя беспокоить, но когда встал вопрос о госпитализации, я…  
— Что за бред? — тяжело смотрит на него Джинки. — Я нормально себя чувствую.  
— Ты бледный как смерть, — тихо говорит Темин. — Боже, хён, разве можно так пугать? Давай к врачу сходим, пожалуйста?  
Джинки долго смотрит на него.  
— Ладно, — наконец говорит он, — сходим.  
— Вот прямо сейчас, — вставляет Кибом, — на пары не пущу. Либо домой, либо в больницу.  
— В больницу, — кивает Темин.  
— Домой, — одновременно с ним настаивает Джинки. — Домой. К врачу позже.  
— Я выпишу освобождение, — вздыхает медсестра и исчезает в другой комнате. — Лучше вам действительно отлежаться денек. Наверняка переутомление, у студентов так часто, но всё же обязательно сходите к врачу. Это ненормально, чтобы вы понимали.  
— Всё нормально, — говорит Джинки тихо. — Ты пришел — сразу легче стало.  
— Хён… — вскидывается Темин.  
Джинки качает головой.  
— Я не шучу.  
Кибом громко прокашливается.  
— Мне помочь отвезти тебя или же невообразимо взрослый, всё знающий и никогда не паникующий Ли Темин сможет справиться в одиночку?  
— Не время язвить, — огрызается на него Темин и помогает Джинки встать на всякий случай.  
— Позвоните мне, когда доберетесь, — просит Кибом.  
Темин смотрит на него — тоже, в первый раз за этот день, замечая тусклую кожу, бегающие глаза и немного дрожащие руки.  
— Обязательно, — говорит Джинки.

(это только цветочки)

*

Джинки не пускает Темина с собой в кабинет. Темин упирается, но в очереди на них смотрят с недовольством, и Темин знает, насколько Джинки не любит становиться мало того, что центром чьего-то внимания, так еще и неодобряющего. Поэтому Джинки удается захлопнуть дверь перед его носом, и он раздосадовано пинает стенку рядом с косяком и взъерошивает волосы, отходя к большим и светлым окнам.  
Он снова перечитал те статьи, и — боже, какой туберкулез? Какие опухоли? Разве Джинки когда-то болел чем-то, кроме обычного орви? Зачем еще и эта тревога сейчас, когда его трясет от одной мысли того, что произошло?   
Джинки выходит минут через пятнадцать, раскланиваясь и рассыпаясь в благодарностях.  
— Что сказали? — мрачно спрашивает Темин.  
Джинки широко улыбается.  
— Ничего страшного, — пожимает он плечами и дает Темину бумажку с рецептом, — сказали, что, скорее всего, это гипертонический криз или что-то вроде.   
— И чем оно поможет? — бросает Темин попытки припомнить, как действует лекарство.  
— Расширяет сосуды.   
Темин вздыхает и порывисто обнимает Джинки.  
— Я заставлю тебя пройти полное обследование, если всё станет ещё хуже, — говорит он тому в плечо. — И ты даже не пикнешь..!  
— Если тебя это успокоит, то ладно, — фыркает Джинки. — Всё, что хочет император Темин-а.  
— Не смешно, — бубнит Темин, улыбаясь.  
Джинки гладит его по голове, как маленького, и теперь как-то уже все равно на взгляды окружающих.

*

Проходит неделя, и Темин снова забывает обо всем в участившихся тренировках и всеобщем обессиленном состоянии. Джинки не выглядит лучше, когда они видятся дома, у него внезапно нарисовалась подработка; Темин измотался, потому что уже не знает, как заставить Джинки почувствовать себя лучше, заставить начать заботится о себе, потому что ясно, как день, — заботы Темина не хватает. Темин уже не думает о том, как убрать камень со своей шеи — какая-то часть внутри него шепчет непрерывное «заслужил, заслужил».  
Вытаскивает его — с оглушительным звоном в ушах — тот, о ком он и подумать не мог.  
— Ли Темин! — окликает его взволнованный женский голос со спины. — Ли Темин!  
Ярко-красная макушка привлекает его взгляд; вот же блять, думает Темин лихорадочно, пытаясь одновременно вспомнить её имя, и как ты сейчас будешь выпутываться?  
Темин делает дурочку за неимением лучших идей.  
— Нуна? — улыбается он. — Привет, я тебя давно не…  
— Ли Темин! — перебивает она, подойдя вплотную, и тот морщится от звуков своего имени, произнесенного таким тоном в который раз. Что, будут какие-то претензии? Что вообще там у Джинки с ней?

(Джинки, ты спишь со мной и целуешь её? или как? Джинки, ты трахаешь меня, обнимаешь меня и лжешь ей? как?)

— Ты совсем слепой, Ли Темин? — внезапно спокойно спрашивает она, смотря на него снизу вверх.   
— Что? — хмурится Темин. — О чем ты?..  
— Ты не замечаешь, что творится с Джинки-оппой? — словно ещё сильнее разочаровываясь в нем, спрашивает она.  
Темину неприятно.  
— Что с хёном? — переспрашивает он, взъевшись. — Он перестал говорить с тобой или порвал с тобой?  
Она отшатывается и отводит глаза на секунду.  
— Не в этом дело, — через силу произносит она. — Хотя он правда отстранился, но это я решила не надоедать… Но ты правда не замечаешь?  
— Просто скажи уже, — раздраженно вздыхает Темин.  
Это невежливо, но он ничего не может сделать со своей ревностью, для которой у него есть железобетонная почва-основание под ногами.  
— Он почти упал в обморок сегодня на потоковой лекции, — ровно говорит она, блестя глазами оттенком ненависти. — Он жутко бледный, у него часто идет кровь, он не в состоянии записывать, видно, что голова всё время кружится. Неужели ты настолько слеп и бесчувственен, как о тебе и говорят, чтобы этого не заметить? Я думала, что ты не такой хотя бы по отношению к своему…  
Темин зажмуривается, как от головной боли, оглушенный потоком обвинений.  
— Обморок? — перебивает он, переспросив. — Это из-за?..  
— Ты у меня спрашиваешь? — почти кричит она, часто моргая. — Это ты — его брат! Ты должен заботиться о таких вещах! Особенно, когда он не заслуживает меньшего!   
— Нуна, прекрати, пожалуйста, — тихо просит Темин.  
Она полувсхлипом вдыхает побольше воздуха и замирает, шмыгая носом.  
— Я… я позабочусь о нем, — смотрит Темин в ноги, — не говори так, хорошо? Я и так стараюсь.  
— Ладно, — коротко кивает она и разворачивается, исчезая за углом коридора.  
Темин прислоняется спиной к стене и опускает плечи. Что это было?   
Можно ли чувствовать себя еще в большей степени виноватым?

*

Джинки начинает рвать. Что бы они ни покупали раньше — его неумолимо тошнит от всего из обычного рациона. Темин испуганно мечется, просит снова посетить врачей, умоляет не ходить в университет, отлежаться — но это же Джинки, ответственный и совестливый, который даже с температурой под тридцать восемь заявлялся на бестолковые семинары по дополнительным предметам просто потому, что у него хорошие отношения с преподавателями, и подводить их не хочется.  
Всё это выглядит жутко, хотя Джинки говорит, что неплохо чувствует себя. Темин не знает, верить или нет — но от Кибома ему достаются постоянные шишки, на которые он не знает, чем отвечать. Оправдываться? Да какие к черту оправдания?  
Темин уже боится отходить от Джинки, но находиться каждую минуту рядом с ним невозможно.

А затем Джинки правда теряет сознание посередине пары и не приходит в себя, даже когда Темин прибегает, всполошенный и почти в слезах.  
Это всё как будто выходит из-под контроля, и никто не знает в чем причина, Темин не знает, к кому обращаться — нет ни мамы, ни папы, есть скорая и больничная палата.  
Ему страшно до одури, страшно до того, что хочется орать и бить посуду, только бы Джинки услышал его и проснулся.

— Лейкоз, — говорит ему врач. — Анемия.  
Врач говорит и кучу других слов, что-то про то, что степень тяжести средняя, потому что запустили, еще что-то, Темин совсем ничего не понимает, он экономист по образованию и завалил биологию на экзамене.  
— При должном отношении вашего брата можно будет перевести на амбулаторное лечение, — выделяет кусок Темин из общей массы лекции. — Но если переливание крови не поможет, придется делать химиотерапию и применять несколько другие способы.

Темин сидит там, перед доктором, один на стуле, в полной тишине; Темин очень маленький, один во всем мире без Джинки и совсем не знает, что делать. Темину хочется плакать.

(Темин не понимает; зато это видят все остальные: Джинки нормально себя чувствует, только когда видит Темина, когда Темин улыбается ему, когда Темин касается его; когда Темин любит его.)

*

Во второй раз нет стула, но туман по-прежнему витает и стелется по полу. Он хочет сделать шаг вперед, осмотреться, но его останавливает голос:  
— На твоем месте я бы этого не делал.  
Темин замирает, ощущая мерзкие мурашки, бегущие по загривку, дергается.  
— Почему? — спрашивает он у пустоты и оборачивается.  
Кибом в черном берете чуть крутится туда-сюда на его стуле и не отрывается от своего толстого потрепанного журнала с записями от руки.  
Он щелкает пальцами, и туман пропадает. Темин смотрит вниз — вниз тянется одна белая пустота. Он стоит на белом кружке известняка, столбом тянущемся под ним, на таком же стоит красный компьютерный стул.   
Темин проглатывает грозящийся вырваться из горла невнятный вскрик и, сжав кулаки, зажмуривается. Кибом снисходительно щелкает пальцами еще раз, и туман возвращается.  
— Излишки производства, — преувеличенно сожалея, цокает он языком. — Но уж лучше так, чем спецэффекты в виде языков пламени.   
— Кибом? — робко спрашивает Темин.  
— О, ты меня так видишь, — чуть оживляется тот, закрывая журнал. — Кибом так Кибом, как тебе угодно. Зачем второй раз припёрся?  
Темин открывает глаза, но смотрит тому только на руки.  
— Что с Джинки? — дрожащим голосом спрашивает он. — Что с ним происходит? Почему? У нас в семье не было рака, он никогда не болел сильно, так почему?  
— А почему ты исключаешь такую возможность? — тянет Кибом. — Ну представь, жил себе поживал твой Джинки, бед не знал, был счастлив тем, что имел — а тут бац! и произошло что-то, отчего уровень эритроцитов в крови понизился. Или что там значит анемия, честно, совсем не разбираюсь в вашей анатомии.  
— Что произошло? — еле двигает Темин губами.  
Кибом по-кошачьи улыбается.  
— Ты.  
— Что? — говорит Темин. — Я?  
Кибом вздыхает.  
— Я даже сочувствовал тебе в первый раз, — признается он, — и ты испытываешь мое терпение, задавая такие глупые вопросы. Ко мне не приходят дважды, такое выходит очень редко — обычно все успевают умереть до того, как понимают хоть что-нибудь. Какой ты особенный… Вкусный, как и твой брат.  
— Я совсем ничего не понимаю, — зажимает виски Темин и опускает голову, всматриваясь в клубы пара под ногами.  
— Что тут понимать, — кривится Кибом. — Было всё хорошо, пока ты не пожелал то, что идет против него, что ему отвратительно, противно, от чего ему больно и прочее, прочее, додумай там то, что он мог чувствовать, когда занимался с тобой сексом.  
Темин перестает дышать.  
— А он же даже не понимает этого, бедняжка, — сочувствующе качает Кибом головой. — Он же тебя лю-юбит. Как ты его — безумно и слепо. Как ты и пожелал.  
— Я спросил, почему у него идет кровь? — медленно закрывает Темин глаза. — А не то, что ты сейчас…  
Сейчас…  
— Ну же, мальчик мой, — говорит Кибом отвратительным, сюсюкающимся тоном, — ты же и так все понимаешь. Его душа отторгает происходящее. И как же страдания его души воплощаются в нем? Конечно же, в повреждениях тела.  
— Так не должно быть! — оглушительно кричит Темин, поднимая глаза. — Почему должен страдать он, а не я?! Это не то, что…  
— …ты хотел? — заканчивает Кибом со спокойной улыбкой. — Однако ты получил именно то, чего попросил.  
Темин цепенеет от ужаса, не в силах отвести взгляд от звериных зрачков.  
— Да и разве ты не страдаешь? — хмыкает Кибом довольно и проводит кончиком языка по нижней губе. — Это джек-пот, деточка, двое вместо одного. И это еще не конец.  
Кибом неторопливо встает и приближается к нему, а Темин все так же смотрит в ту точку, обездвиженный, наотмашь ударенный словами.  
— Я даже был добрым, — шепчет Кибом ему на ухо, — я даже посочувствовал тебе, глупому. Но ты посмел заявиться во второй раз.  
— Кто ты? — выдавливает из себя Темин.  
Кибом отстраняется от него, смотрит пару секунд в глаза — снова, прошивающе еще большим страхом. А затем смеется — сначала тихо, потом всё громче и громче, и Темин явственно слышит в этом смехе не только голос Кибома.

Через секунду все меркнет, и Темин просыпается, обнаруживая себя сжимающим белые простыни постели. Очнувшийся Джинки с капельницей, подсоединенной через огромную иглу в вену, залепленную ваткой с пластырем, успокаивающе поглаживает его по голове и почти неслышно бормочет что-то.  
— Плохой сон? — улыбается он, заметив, что тот проснулся.  
Темин выпрямляется на стуле, притащенном из коридора, а затем всхлипывает и крепко обнимает Джинки за шею.

*

Через пару недель Джинки разрешают вернуться домой при условии постоянных посещений врача. Темин с трясущимися поджилками идет со справками в университет — Джинки нужен академический отпуск, а ему самому — перевод на дистанционное обучение. Он не знает, как он будет сдавать сессию, потому что голова — абсолютно пустая, он же ненавидит экономику, просто экономист — одна из самых выгодных профессий. Ориентир все равно был при выпуске на Джинки.  
Но у него в любом случае нет выбора. Он не знает, что делать с болезнью; от белокровия люди умирают, хоть с анемией живут долгие года даже без признаков недомогания. Это всё — то, что он натворил своими словами; Темин в какой-то момент начинает по-черному себя ненавидеть. Его организм — здоров, ему хочется разделить боль брата, но как? Он может только быть рядом.

(Темин хочет вернуть все обратно, вернуть так, как было; то, куда он завел их двоих сейчас — темный лес без выхода, и ладно бы, если бы Темин остался там гнить один в наказание; вместе с Темином остается Джинки. Темин хочет вернуть всё обратно, и то, что было до, кажется уже мечтой и светлым сном; пожалуйста, оставь Джинки в покое, повторяет Темин про себя, кто-то же должен его услышать?)

(это не шутки, это не бред, у него не остается выбора, кроме как поверить, это и правда произошло два раза, это происходит прямо сейчас, он не сможет очнуться.)

Джинки цепляется за него и не отпускает ни на шаг от себя. Джинки сильно худеет, но ухудшение замедляется на какой-то точке, благодаря лекарствам. Темин старается отдать ему всё, что он имеет.  
Их много кто навещает — сначала часто, потом немного реже, и через месяц приходят только Кибом — и девушка, Чжинми. Последняя навещает всегда днем, когда Джинки дремлет из-за слабости, приносит теплую выпечку и контейнеры с домашней едой. Она переживает, и у Темина уже не выходит на неё злиться, он утихомиривает кипящую ранее ненависть и только её обнимает худые плечи, когда она плачет.  
Кибом приходит потому, что те двое — его дом, пусть не первый и не второй; Кибом держит Джинки в курсе того, что тот пропускает, хотя Темин против — но потом Кибом тихо объясняет ему: ты дурак, Ли Темин? Если бы Джинки хотел чувствовать себя никчемным инвалидом, он так бы и сказал или, ещё чего, сделал бы; прекрати относиться к нему так, словно он тает на солнце, потому что он в сотню раз сильнее, чем ты думаешь.

*

— Ты меня… любишь? — спрашивает Джинки негромко.  
Темин отрывается от мелкого текста лекций на экране, поворачивается к дивану на стуле и садится на другую ногу.  
— Конечно, — кивает он.   
— Всё ещё? — поднимает на него больные глаза Джинки.  
Темин соскальзывает с места, захлопывая ноутбук, осторожно приземляется рядом с ним и откладывает вытащенный из его рук учебник на столик. Джинки сразу же обнимает его, привычно и уютно. Темин запускает пальцы в сильно отросшие волосы.  
— Да, хён, — слабо улыбается он. — Я люблю тебя так же сильно, как раньше. С чего такое вопросы?  
Джинки долго молчит.  
— У меня грязная кровь, — отвечает он наконец. — Со мной столько проблем. Я причиняю одни только неприятности.  
Темин сжимает руки в кулаки.  
— Ты совсем ничего не знаешь, хён, — прикрывает он глаза, опуская подбородок на теплую макушку. — И ты очень глупый. Ты — это ты, и я люблю тебя не из-за твоей крови, знаешь ли.   
— Дура ты, Ли Темин, — говорит Джинки. Темин вздрагивает — полгода с того момента, когда Джинки так в последний раз его звал?.. — Не смей ни в чём себя винить.  
— Но… — пробует Темин.  
— Кому говорю, — поднимает на него взгляд Джинки, отстраняясь. — Давай начистоту? Какая дурь у дурочки в голове?  
Темин обиженно хмурится.  
— Хён.  
— Давай-давай, — улыбается тот, — рассказывай, мелочь любимая.  
Темин чуть оттаивает, но тяжело вздыхает.  
— Ты мне не поверишь, — отнекивается он.  
— Ты попробуй, — невинно пожимает Джинки плечами, и Темин взвизгивает, потому что он ненавидит щекотку, не только когда Джинки щекочет его пятки, бока — тоже себе чувствительные места.  
— Ладно, скажу! — хохочет он. — Скажу, только прекрати!  
Джинки, ущипнув его напоследок, оставляет его в покое.  
— Слушай, — глубоко дышит Темин, успокаиваясь. — Есть Кибом.  
— Кибом? — вздергивает Джинки бровь.  
— Да, Кибом, который исполняет желания, — кивает Темин.   
— Но Кибом не исполняет желания, — возражает старший, — когда я попросил его подарить мне на Соляль нормальные наушники вместо тех, которые он без зазрения совести спер у меня, он издеванулся и подарил носки.  
— Носки никогда не бывают лишними, — философски отвечает Темин, — и… И стоп! Я вообще не про нашего Кибома. Кибом, который у меня в голове.  
— Ладно, — соглашается Джинки. — Кто-то, кто Кибом у тебя в голове.  
— Да, — кивает Темин. — И я загадал ему кое-что очень нехорошее.  
— Что? — немного понижает Джинки тон и чуть сползает ниже, устраивая голову у Темина на груди.  
Темин думает: ему всё равно не поверят. Думает: всё или ничего. Думает: что ему есть терять теперь?  
Джинки можно рассказать. Вряд ли он поймет.  
— Я сказал ему, что хочу, чтобы ты любил меня так же, как я люблю тебя.  
Джинки задирает подбородок.  
— Так я и так люблю тебя. Очень сильно. Я не могу, когда тебя нет рядом.  
Темину чудится в этих словах что-то совсем иное.  
— В этом я и виноват, — каменно улыбается он. — Ты и так меня любишь, а теперь… Ты заболел, и в этом виновато мое желание.  
— Это же глупости всё, да? — аккуратно выпутывается Джинки из его рук и встает. — Ты же понимаешь. Сон — всего лишь сон, да?  
— Да, — истерически хихикнув, соглашается младший. — Всего лишь сон. Но ты просил рассказать.  
— Пойдем полежим, — тянет его за руку Джинки. — Тебе нельзя так много заниматься.  
Темин молча следует за ним в комнату и выключает по пути свет. Телевизор остается поддерживать впечатление того, что в их доме кипит бурная и веселая жизнь.

Джинки целует его, как только он ставит одно колено на кровать. Темин чувствует зарождающиеся слезы: поцелуй горчит — не метафорически, а из-за того количества лекарств, что нужны Джинки.

*

Темину кажется, что он закопан в гору песка на пляже: тяжесть невыносимая. дышать тяжело, всё никак не избавиться. Ему удается открыть глаза, и он обнаруживает спящего Джинки, сжимающего его в тисках.  
— Хён, — шипит он, — хён! Мне дышать тяжело, ну…  
Джинки дышит прерывисто и сжимает руки за его спиной еще сильнее. Темин выгибается, с силой расцепляя его пальцы, отбрасывая от себя одеяло, вскакивает с кровати. Майка прилипла к вспотевшей коже спине.  
— Хён? — неуверенно спрашивает Темин.  
Джинки переворачивается на бок, хрипло дыша, затем на спину, — и тихо стонет, не раскрывая глаз.  
— Хён! — бросается обратно Темин, взбивая подушку и подтягивая его выше. — Хён, тебе плохо?  
Пальцы Джинки мгновенно стискивают несвежую ткань, и он открывает глаза.  
— Темин, — шепчет он, испуганно блестя глазами, — не уходи никуда, пожалуйста…  
Темин с мимолетным облегчением укрывает его одеялом, решая поменять пропитавшееся потом постельное белье.  
— Я только за лекарствами, — успокаивающе треплет он его по растрепанным волосам. — Тебя бы покрасить снова, корни так отросли.  
— Темин… — пытается встать Джинки, но обессилено откидывается назад.  
— Минуту, — кидает Темин через плечо и исчезает на кухню. Часы тикают, показывая пять утра. Темин вздыхает, наливая воду в стакан и зажимая подмышкой коробочки с таблетками и какими-то растворами.  
Он заходит обратно в темную пока еще комнату, включая тускло горящий ночник. Джинки лежит спиной к нему, и Темин, сгрузив свою ношу на тумбочку, осторожно трогает за плечо.  
Вся подушка снова залита кровью. У Темина перехватывает дыхание, он тормошит Джинки, одновременно доставая вату и перекись, поселившиеся в недрах ящика под рукой.  
Джинки резко открывает глаза, до боли стискивая запястье Темина.  
— Я же просил, — смотрит он укоряющее.  
Спокойствие, которым от него несет, настолько не вяжется с ситуацией, с тем, что было пару минут назад, что Темин замирает.   
— Что с тобой, хён? — спрашивает он дрожащим голосом. — Ты совсем не похож… На себя?  
Джинки, передернувшись, вытирает тыльной стороной ладони еще не высохшую дорожку крови на губах и тянет Темина на себя.   
За окнами — темень, в комнате есть только блеклый отсвет, окрашивающий желтым часть лица Джинки. Темину становится страшно — опять, снова, за что, почему? — но подчиняется и ложится на свое место.  
Лицо Джинки искривляется в душевной муке.  
— Мне плохо, — говорит Джинки, — мне…  
— Нужно принять лекарства! — вскидывается Темин, но Джинки толкает его обратно и нависает над ним. Темин замирает, смотря ему в глаза.  
— Теми-ин, — мучительно тянет Джинки, прикасаясь к его лицу кончиками пальцев, — я сдохну без тебя. Не уходи от меня, умоляю.  
— Что ты такое говоришь, — картонно улыбается младший. — Ты спокойно проживешь без меня. Ты же сильный.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — мотает Джинки головой, глупо улыбаясь, — я настолько люблю тебя, что не проживу без тебя ни секунды.  
Темина прошивает холодная дрожь, когда Джинки опускается чуть ниже, обдавая дыханием кожу шеи.  
— Ты мой воздух, — втягивает он его запах, — ты моё тепло, ты мой смысл. Я люблю тебя каждую секунду, не прекращая, Ли Темин.  
Парень пытается рассмеяться:  
— Что за бред.  
— Я настолько люблю тебя, — говорит Джинки, отрываясь от его ключиц и снова глядя в глаза, — что, кажется, проще убить тебя, а затем умереть самому.  
— Ты хочешь убить меня? — ровно спрашивает Темин.  
Джинки кивает. Это не шутка, думает тот, боже, никаких шуток, что ещё за последствия?   
— Ты ведь не останешься со мной вечно, — целует его подбородок Джинки, царапает обветренными губами щеку, — а я не выживу без тебя. Проще убить тебя, и тогда всё станет хорошо, и тебе не придется тащить меня на себе, тебе не придется заставлять себя любить меня.  
Темин не понимает, что происходит.  
— Глупости, — отвечает он. — Ты, хён, снова говоришь глупости.  
Джинки с легкостью проводит ребром ладони ему по открытой шее.  
— Ты так думаешь?  
Наверное, в лице Темин что-то отражается, и Джинки сразу же улыбается, наклоняясь и снова целуя его.  
— Шутка.  
Темин зло кусает его губы и язык; какая-то часть него твердит: не шутки, это всё не шутки, беги оттуда, Темин.  
Твой прекрасный сон превратился в кошмар.

*

(Шаг первый, думает Темин, — ты видишь того, кто в силах выполнить твоё желание. Это кто-то знает, что ты в любом случае получишь не то, чего хочешь, всё пойдет не так, но у него есть своя выгода. Этот кто-то тратит свои силы и выполняет желание. Ты счастлив, бабочки и радужные пони.)

(Шаг второй, продолжает Темин цепочку, — твоё желание обращается против того, кто тебе дорог. Тот, кого ты любишь, начинает страдать — потому что желание выполнено не так, как предполагалось, и от этого начинаешь страдать и ты. Сплошная драма и нерушимые устои: добиться того, что ты хочешь, в силах только ты. В итоге — это «джек-пот», как выразился кое-кто.)

(Каков же третий шаг? Четвертый? Они наверняка существуют, верно? Всегда есть, куда хуже.)

Джинки не позволяет Кибому войти, смотрит так ласково, но не позволяет — поэтому Темин выходит на лестничную клетку.  
— Что за херь у вас творится? — еле держит себя в руках Кибом. — Что за явление истерички Джинки народу?  
— Я не знаю, — шепчет Темин, — я уже ничего не знаю.  
Кибом раздраженно мотает головой, глядя куда-то в сторону.  
— Вот, держи, — всовывает он ему пакет с логотипом универсама. — Зря, что ли, покупал.  
— Я отдам деньги…   
— Не рыпайся, — останавливает его Кибом жестом. — Объяснишь мне всё потом. Выздоровление Джинки-хёна все окупает, уж не знаю, что он там себе выдумал.  
— Спасибо, — формально кланяется Темин. — Правда, я благодарен.  
Кибом замирает.  
— Тебе совсем хреново, — заключает он. — Последний и первый раз ты поклонился мне при нашем знакомстве.  
— Я совсем ничего не понимаю, — улыбается Темин и пожимает плечами. 

Джинки обнимает его со спины, как только он возвращается, отнимая вату от носа. Темину нельзя отходить от Джинки, потому что сразу начинает идти кровь, это он уже понял.  
— Пусть он не приходит больше, — говорит Джинки. — Пусть никто больше не приходит. Не хочу никого видеть рядом с тобой.  
— Будем жить здесь, как в клетке? — оборачивается к нему Темин.  
Джинки касается его губ — в последнее время он всё время целует Темина, избегая вопросов; Темин подчиняется этому, сначала неохотно, а позже уже просто впадая в своеобразное забвение: он подчиняется всему, что ни говорит Джинки, потому что в его голове все ещё отчетливо звучат слова.  
Тот выглядит так, что действительно может убить, не задумываясь — даже своего брата. Темин даже думает о сумасшествии, но во всем его вина — и он покорно плывет по течению. Время вокруг него ощущается вязко, как и слюна Джинки.  
— Ты меня любишь? — спрашивают его.  
Темин прикрывает глаза и дышит запахом антибиотиков.  
— Люблю.  
Джинки улыбается, как маленький ребёнок.

*

Темину всё сложнее просыпаться — присутствие Джинки давит, да; Джинки давит сам — объятьями и своими словами.  
Темину всё сложнее жить — кажется, всё становится только хуже, и он не знает, что может им помочь. Он часто начинает смотреть на свои запястья, малодушно помышляя закончить это, но Джинки раз за разом приходит в ванну, садится рядом с ним на кафельную плитку и греет его руки. Темин часто плачет у него на груди, но Джинки это не заботит: Темин рядом, а остальное неважно.

Темин приходит в себя только в те моменты, когда Джинки пробуждает его тело — но это происходит совсем ненадолго, и лучше бы не происходило. Темин не хочет, отбивается, ему уже нет до этого никакого дела, а Джинки всё равно.  
Джин ки всё рав но.  
Лишь бы только Темин был под рукой.

Темин звонит Кибому рано утром.  
— Забери меня отсюда, — просит он.  
Кибом сипит что-то, прокашливается, шуршит чем-то.  
— Темин? — наконец говорит он. — Ты чего там?  
— Я не хочу больше, — шепчет Темин в трубку. — Я хочу, чтобы это закончилось. Ты же Кибом, который исполняет желание, выполни ещё одно.  
— Что ты несешь, — стонет Кибом сонно. — Подожди, я приеду скоро.  
Темин бессмысленно слушает гудки.  
— Темин? — слышит он, вздрагивая и роняя телефон.  
Джинки стоит в дверях. По губам быстро скатывается тонкая струйка красного, но Темин замечает только широко раскрытые глаза.  
— Ты больше не любишь меня? — спрашивает Джинки растерянно и делает шаг к нему.  
— Что ты, — выдыхает Темин и тянет к нему руки, обнимая за шею. — Я просто очень устал.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы всё закончилось? — мямлит ему в плечо Джинки.  
Темин устало кивает.  
— Немного. 

(Третья стадия — обращение желания против самого тебя. Вот так просто, Ли Темин.)

— Тогда это всё больше не имеет смысла, — говорит Джинки и отстраняется.  
Темин неопределенно хмурит брови.  
— Что?..  
Джинки смыкает пальцы на его шее.  
Темин широко распахивает ресницы. В глазах Джинки — невыразимая боль, сожаление и отражение маленького ребенка, который не знает, что делать с трупом собаки, умершей у него на руках.  
Легкие начинают гореть, и Темин оседает на колени.  
Джинки, пожалуйста, шевелит он губами; хён, хён, я тебя люблю, просто всё совсем не так…  
Джинки выглядит так, словно сейчас расплачется, но в следующий миг Темин теряет сознание.

*

Темин оглядывается и понимает, что попал в это место в третий раз. Но вокруг него никого нет.  
— Где ты? — спрашивает он.  
Никто не отвечает.  
— Где ты?! — кричит он оглушительно, и густой белый цвет сотрясается эхом. — Где ты, мать твою!! Верни всё так, как было!!  
Раздается вздох и зевок.  
— Ты мне надоел, — говорят позади него.  
Темин оборачивается, но избегает смотреть Кибому в глаза.  
Тот стоит, засунув руки в карманы черных шорт, из-под которых виднеются леггинсы.  
— Верни всё так, как было, — твердо говорит Темин.  
— Какой мне в этом резон? — скучает Кибом.  
Темин не выдерживает и поднимает взгляд выше.  
За фигурой Кибома виднеется что-то темное, плотное, лезущее черным туманом из-под его ботинок на толстой подошве.  
— Я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь, — всхлипывает Темин, — только верни всё так, как было.  
Кибом издевательски смеется.  
— Ты уже ни на что не годен, и твой брат тоже. Ошметки от человека.  
— Верни!!! — выкрикивает Темин и роняет слезы на камень под ногами. — Верни, ты!..  
Известняк шипит и начинает испаряться с дымом.  
Кибом смотрит на это с отвращением, поднимает глаза на Темина.  
— Мне не смотрят в глаза трижды, мальчик, — холодно говорит он. — И сейчас ты умрешь. И своего… Джинки прихватишь с собой.  
Темин сжимает кулаки.  
— Если я убью тебя, — спрашивает он, — всё вернется обратно?  
Фигура Кибома меняется, меняется и одежда, меняется абсолютно каждая частичка него. Темин знает, что это не Кибом, конечно же.  
— В некоторых играх шестёрка бьет туза, — хмыкает уже совсем незнакомый голос, разделившийся на несколько десятков оттенков.  
— А пешка становится дамкой? — продолжает Темин и снова смотрит вниз.  
Пропасть без конца и без края; но материальное имеет начало и конец своего существования. То, что теплится в груди у Темина, — нет.  
Темин делает шаг вперед.  
Подошва его ботинка с глухим отзвуком стучит о стекло.  
Темин делает еще один шаг к существу.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что сможешь уничтожить меня? — говорят голоса.  
— Нет, — качает головой Темин, приближаясь к разреженному пространству. Он четко видит только глаза существа — уже не злые, не внушающие страх. Это глаза того, кто знает абсолютно всё — поэтому не знает ничего.  
Темин улыбается краешком губ, чувствуя, как мутнеет зрение. У него было самое ценное, что могло существовать, что нельзя купить и продать, нельзя завоевать, покорить, подчинить своей воле.  
Он сделал ошибку и испортил всё — и за всё нужно платить. Он готов — но только не жизнью дорогого ему человека.  
— Через несколько минут я проснусь, и словно не было ничего, — говорит Темин. — А ты исчезнешь.  
— Было бы неплохо, — внезапно отвечает детским смехом существо.  
Темин протягивает руку, касаясь замутненного пространства, и погружает пальцы внутрь. Очертания человека полностью смываются, остается лишь растянутое черное облако космоса. Темин зажмуривается: его обдает жаром человеческих страданий.  
— Исчезнет всё это место, — говорит Темин. — Потому что его сотворил я. В своей голове.  
Он оборачивается и закрывает глаза. Его ресницы немного дрожат, и он выдыхает, не оставляя себе воздуха.   
Звуков нет. Всё белое. Ничего нет.  
Темин открывает глаза.

*

Над ним — белый потолок.  
В ушах немного глухо, и каждый вздох — как будто возвращается эхом из морской раковины.   
Темин чуть поворачивает голову влево.  
— Джинки? — шепчет он и смаргивает выступившие слезы.  
Джинки дергается, чуть не роняя вазу вместе с цветами, которые туда ставил.  
Темин делает еще вздох. Кислород немного острый.  
— Темин-а… — сипит Джинки, медленно садясь к нему на кровать. — Как ты?  
Почему-то руки совсем не подчиняются. Темин с трудом приподнимает ладонь — Джинки замечает это и обхватывает его пальцы.  
— Ты меня любишь, хён? — спрашивает Темин.  
Джинки дрожаще улыбается.  
— Какой глупый вопрос.  
— Мне немного хреново, — говорит Темин, прикрывая тяжелые опухшие веки, — можно я не пойду сегодня в школу?  
— Можно, — улыбается Джинки ещё шире, но как-то неправильно — криво, крепко сцепив зубы и блестя глазами.  
— Это хорошо, — выдыхает Темин и засыпает.

 

Джинки подтягивает одеяло чуть выше и в который раз натыкается глазами на катетер в вене и выпирающую огромную иглу.  
— Боже, — тихо шепчет он сам себе, — за что нам это всё.  
Медсестра осторожно надевает на бессознательного юношу кислородную маску, проверяет капельницу и спокойно пикающие приборы вокруг.  
— Он поправится, — улыбается она. — Он сильный мальчик. Если выкарабкался из комы, если пережил пересадку сердца — то одолеет и реабилитацию.   
— Да… — заворожено соглашается Джинки, поправляя Темину упавшую на щеку длинную прядь.

Если бы был кто-то, кто смог бы выполнить его желание, он знает, что загадал бы. 

*

Джинки засыпает на кровати Темина, сжимая его ладонь.   
Открывает он глаза — вокруг всё белое. Он медленно делает круг вокруг себя — но ничего, кроме белого света, нет.  
Он поворачивает голову — и видит Темина.  
У него — светлые волосы, черная шляпа и свитер, покрытый сверху рыболовной сеткой бирюзового и красного цвета. У Темина в руках — блокнот, в котором он что-то черкает простым карандашом.  
Джинки смотрит ему в глаза – они желтые, с черными прожилками, размазанными легкими штрихами, как у зверя.  
— Так что ты загадываешь? — улыбается ему Темин.


End file.
